


Healing a fragile heart

by Fangirl_1994



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Calliah Mullen, Cutting, Death, Depression, F/M, Mycroft in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_1994/pseuds/Fangirl_1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliah has never had the best life, but when Sherlock and John enter her life, her life might turn to the better. Mycroft Holmes might bring some love towards Calliah also. </p><p>Mycroft/OC love story</p><p>*this is a redo of my story, Cuts</p><p>*Warning Triggers: Depression, binge eating disorder, cutting, and anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calliah's beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Calliah and the idea, not Sherlock. 
> 
> If I did I would give Sherlock his cases, John his Sweaters and Jam, and Mycroft his cake.

_“Irene… No tea.” I look up from my empty tea cup to my sister._

_“Of course there is no tea Calliah. If there was you would have spilled it all over. I don’t want to get in trouble with you spilling the tea. So instead of tea we have pretend tea.” Irene explains to me._

_“So…. No tea?” I say, trying to understand what she said._

_“No tea, baby doll.” She rolls her eyes and smiles at me fondly._

_I watch Irene take her tea cup, holding out her pinkie, and take a small sip. I mimicked her and smiled brightly. I want to be just like Irene when I was her age. She was my role model. “Irene…” I say softy._

_“Yes baby doll?” She looks over and smiles._

_I open my mouth to ask my question when we hear yelling. I see Irene get up and starts to explore. I get up and follow her. She was waiting for me and held her hand out for me. I grin and take it. “No talking, okay?” She tells me. I nod and we go downstairs. The yelling got louder as we got closer to the dining room. Irene stops me and looks in the crack through the doors. She moves me beneath her so I could see._

_“She needs to leave, Bridget,” Daddy says to mummy. I wondered who he was talking about. Probably a servant. We fired them all the time._

_“She is only five, Richard. She needs me for now.” Mummy says._

_“She is a bastard!” Daddy says and hits mummy in the face. Irene gasps beside me and I look at her. Irene was looking kind of pale and frightened. I take her hand but she pulls it away. I pout and try to take it again. She pulls it away, and pushes me down. I stay on the ground and look up at Irene. I was hurt that my best friend was being so mean to me._

_“She is not!” Mummy yells._

_“She is not my daughter and I want her out! Now! If she isn’t out of the house by the end of the week, I will send her somewhere.” Daddy yells before storming out of the dining room and into his study. I can hear mummy crying in the other room._

_Irene frowns at the dining room doors and looks at me. “They were really mad.” She says and sits down by me.  We sit on the floor waiting for someone to come get us. We waited forever, until my mother came out of the dining room and saw me sitting there._

_“Calliah? Irene? What are you two doing_ sitting there _?” She asks us._

_“Daddy and you were fighting and we were listening in. Why was daddy yelling?” Irene asks._

_Mummy sighs and picks me up. “Irene, would you mind if Calliah and I had some time alone?”_

_“Sure…” Irene says softly. She goes up the stairs, looking back half way up and smiles softly at me._

_Mummy and I go to the living room and she sits down on the couch. “Sweetheart,” She starts to say before sighing. “Calliah- I did something bad in my past…”_

_“Like break a vase? Irene says that she almost did and she says that it nearly gave her a heart attack.” I ask, trying to understand things._

_“Kind of like that, but in my case, I broke the vase.” She says, closing her eyes._

_“Did you apologize?” I ask._

_Mummy looks at me. “What sweetheart?”_

_“Did you apologize to the person whose vase you broke? Irene said if you do something bad then you should apologize right away and they might be less angry.” I explain._

_“Yes. I apologized but it didn’t work. Because of my mistake, you have to go to your aunt’s house for a little.” Mother tells me as she plays with my hair._

_Aunt Ginny is an older woman and didn’t like kids. She would come over for Christmas and sit with mother. When I tried to talk to her, she would always slap my hand and tell me to leave her alone. The thought of living with her made me sad._

_“I don’t wanna leave… I’ll be good. I promise!” I say to her and tear up._

_“Oh sweetie…” She says and sighs. “You are a good girl but you have to leave. Daddy needs time to forgive my mistake and you can’t be here for that.” She says, kissing my head. “I need you to go upstairs and pack all your clothes, books, and dolls. Can you do that for me?”_

_“I have to go now?” When mummy nods, I climb off her lap and go upstairs to my room. I thought Irene would come in and help me or talk to me, but she never did. Our nanny came in and helped me pack._

_Father and mother were at the front door when I go down with my nanny. My nanny walks out the door and mummy comes up in front of me._

_“I love you Calliah so much. Never forget that. I will call you tonight to talk to you, okay?” She say to me softly._

_I nod and try to keep my tears away. Irene was by mummy and looked very sad. She comes over to me and sniffles. “Don’t cry Calliah. Crying is for babies.” She reminds me._

_Mummy places a hand on my cheek and kisses my head. “My little rose. Be good for Auntie and I will see you soon.” She kisses my head again and stands up. She leads me to my father and hands me off. She goes to Irene and places her hands on Irene’s shoulders._

_I look up at daddy. “I will miss you, Daddy,” I say softly._

_“I am not your father, Calliah, so you will call me Mr. Adler when you visit. Is that understood?” He asks me._

_“N-Not my dad?” I repeat._

_“No. I am not your father. Now get into the car. I don’t my driver gone all night.” He says, going upstairs._

_I take some deep breaths to calm myself down.  I don't understand what is happening? Why is everyone being so mean? I look at Irene and frown. “Irene…”_

_“You have to go sweetie…” Mummy says. Irene and Mummy lead me to the car and mummy helps me into the car. I place my hand on the window and Irene puts her hand on the other side. I start crying harder as we pull away._

Aunt Ginny really didn’t want me in her house, so she wasn’t very nice: she didn’t hit me that much- usually just a of couple hand smacks or swats on the butt. She was more neglectful than anything, often going out to galas and dinner functions, and forgetting about me. It wasn’t all horrible, though, because I was able to read and play as much as I wanted. I still had my tutor and etiquette lessons, but they weren’t as fun without Irene.

I didn’t get to see my family until Christmas, which was five months after I left the house. I remember being super excited to see them, but it wasn’t a good time.

_I was so excited to see my family, that I couldn't stop bouncing and chattering the whole ride over. Aunt Ginny eventually had had enough of my energy, and backhanded me, with a command to shut up._

_“Mummy! Irene!” I yell and running into the house, looking for them. My father and mother come into the hallway and I stop. I felt my smile get bigger as I got closer. I hug both of their legs and look up at them._

_“I missed you guys so much! I love you. When can I come back? Tonight? Where is Irene? I missed her too. My lessons haven’t been as fun since I am doing them alone. Has she missed me? I missed you all.” I say so quickly, my words begin to jumble together_

_“Get off my legs, Calliah.” Daddy says, removing my arm from his leg. He turned to my mother. “It seems your bastard child still hasn’t been taught anything. She is still an unruly child. Do you see why she shouldn’t be allowed here anymore?” He glares at me briefly before turning back to Mummy. “Poor little Irene just wanted a nice family Christmas and you had to ruin it by inviting that little bastard. I want her out of my house now.”_

_“Richard, its Christmas. She wants to be with her family.” Mummy tells Daddy._

_“I am not her family. Send her to that piece of shit that is her father if she wants family. She will never find it here.” He glares at me once more before going back to the living room._

_I can hear Irene laughing. I grin and walk towards the living room, but my mother stopped me. “You can’t go in there Calliah.” She tells me, forcing me to look up at her._

_“But I wanted to see Irene. I miss her. It's Christmas and that is where we have everything,” I explain and try to go again._

_My mother stopped me and knelt down. “Calliah, I know you miss us, but you can’t. Daddy and Irene don't want you here. They don’t want you here. I should have never told Auntie Ginny to bring you.”_

_“I want to talk to Irene. I’m her baby doll.” I say and pout._

_She sighs and nods. “Fine. I will see if she wants to talk to you.” She walks into the living room. She returns with Irene and place a hand on Irene’s shoulders. “Irene will talk to you but only for a little.” Mummy and Aunt Ginny move to the side and I look at Irene._

_“Irene. I missed you so much. I had tea parties with my animals.” I tell her._

_She frowns at me and crosses her arms. “I don’t care Calliah. I want you gone.”_

_I frown and move closer to her. “Why? Just cus I’m not here doesn’t mean I can’t be your baby doll.”_

_“Just leave Calliah. You aren’t my baby doll anymore. You aren’t my true sister anymore.” She says and looks at mummy. “She is ruining my Christmas.”_

_“Calliah, come on. You are going back to your home.” Mummy tells me, taking my hand._

_“I am home.” I tell her and look at Irene. “I’m your baby doll.” I say and tear up._

_“You are nothing to me.” She says and goes back to the living room._

_Mummy kneels down before me. “You are going to go back to Aunt Ginny’s.”_

_“Alone?” I asked. I had never been alone in Aunt Ginny’s house before._

_“Alone. Auntie Ginny will be staying here.” She tells me. “Wait here, and then I will walk you out.” She says before going into the living room. Mummy comes back with a small gift, which she handed to me. “This is my present to you, my little rose. Open it tomorrow morning and think of me and know that I am thinking of you.” She had tears in her eyes, but was fighting to keep them from falling._

_I pull it to my chest and nod. I was sobbing by this point. I just wanted my mummy on Christmas. The two of us walk out to the car and she helps me in._

_“I will miss you sweetie, but it will be better this way. You will understand when you are older.” She told me before shutting the door._

_I then made my lonely way home where I spent my first- of what would eventually be many- Christmas alone._


	2. Calliah meets Sherlock

I was sitting in my cubical at work, working on a case. I wasn’t paying that much attention to it, as I was playing more attention to the pile of sweets next to the file. I had put them there last week, but after dealing with Irene this morning, made me want to eat all twenty candy bars and get more out of the vending machine. I was technically on a diet and didn’t need the calories from the sweets. I shake my head and look at the file. My mind went off of the file and started to think about Irene. She was mad today and was more mean than usual. She said her usual things like that I was fatty and a bastard. She added in that mum never loved me and that was why she was okay with sending me away. Irene’s words were staying in my head and the file I was reading wasn’t getting rid of the words.

I get up and go the vending machine. I get three coca-colas and five more candy bars. I go back to my desk and look around to see if anyone was watching me. I didn’t want to have people watch me eat. I didn’t see anyone, so I started eating my candy and drinking my soda.

“Hungry Adler?” I hear behind me.

I freeze and shallow. “Just having a little break…” I say softly and turn around.  I see Donovan and Anderson standing there.

Anderson looks around me. “That is a big pile of wrappers.” He observes.

I felt my throat close off and I look down. “I haven’t just ate them just now… I have been eating them throughout the day.” I try to cover my tracks.

“It’s only noon.” Donovan tells me.

I turn around and clean my mess. “Do you want some help?” Anderson asks and kneels down to pick up a wrapper that feel.

“I don’t need your help Anderson.” I say, taking the wrapper from his hand. I get up and run to the bathroom. I go into the biggest stall and sits down. I bring my knees to my chest and close my eyes. I keep hearing Irene in my head calling me a fat ass. I rock softly for a while, while I try to get Irene out my head.

After a little, I hear a knock on the stall door. “Calliah?” Donovan says softly. I don’t say anything. She knew I was a fatty. I was eating those candy bars like a fat kid eats cake. “Are you okay? Anderson and I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Just go away.” I say softly.

“You don’t have to push us away. We always have our bad days.” She tells me.

I didn’t have anything but bad days. Living with Irene made every day a bad day. Things only became worse than usual, never better. I was stuck with Irene and her bringing me down for the rest of my life. “I don’t need you to help me. I don’t need anyone.” I tell her and look away. No one deserved to deal with me.

She groans. “Fine. I won’t try and be a friend.” She says and leaves.

I place my head on my knees and sighs. I felt awful for eating all those candy bars and drinking all that soda. I had a slight tummy ache and a headache. I hear another knock on the stall door. “Leave me alone Donovan.” I say, getting mad.

“Lestrade needs you in his office.” One of the other detectives told me.

I instantly felt bad. “Sorry… tell him I will be there in a minute please.” I tell her and get up. I leave the stall and look at myself in the mirror. I was a fatty and a disappointment. Irene wasn’t telling me these things to be mean, she was only telling me the truth.

I sigh and leave the bathroom and go to Lestrade’s office. I knock on the door and hear him tell me to come in. I walk in and see a man with curly black hair sitting at Lestrade’s desk. I look at him as I tell Lestrade, “You need me?”

“Yes, Adler. This is Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, this is our best detective, Calliah Adler.” Lestrade said, making the appropriate introductions us.

“Nice to you meet you, Mr. Holmes.” I said, holding out my hand. “What can we do for you?”

“Actually, it’s what can I do for you.” Mr. Holmes said and shook my hand.

“I beg your pardon?” I asked, looking at Lestrade.

Lestrade sighs and motions to the other chair. I sit down and look at them both. “The case we are working on is stumping everyone.”

“Like they always are.” Mr. Holmes interrupts.  Lestrade looks at him and frowns. “You always need my help.”

Lestrade ignores him and looks at me. “We need someone to come in and help us, so that is where Sherlock comes in. He has helped me with some smaller cases and he is brilliant. We need him, Calliah.”

“So he is going to help us on the homicide case?” I asked. When Lestrade nodded, and I laughed. “He is a common man off the street. Why would he be able to help us with this case? I have studied all the details for hours, and still have no idea what happened.”

“Your sister hates you.” Sherlock says.

I turn to him. “What?” I ask.

“Your sister hates you, to the point that she tries to kill you every time she beats you. She blames you for something and you agree with her.” He stops and studies me. “You think of Lestrade as a father figured. Most likely because own father didn’t want you, and the one your mother was married to hate you too. You have abonnement issues that you probably won’t work out till you get some friends who won’t leave you. You want to get along with your sister, but she is impossible and you will never get her to like you. I would stop trying and leave her.” Mr. Holmes said with a creepy smile that didn’t make feel any better.  “My name is Sherlock Holmes and I am the only person who can figure out this case."

I blink.  "Okay."

Sherlock inclines his head, focusing his eyes on me in a way that made me feel like he could see through to my soul. "Well," he said. "How did I do?"

 I ignore his question and turn to Lestrade. “He will be quite helpful.”

Lestrade smiles. “Glad you think so. He is your partner for the case. Get to it.”

“You got it, Boss.” I say and get up slowly.

Mr. Holmes and I leave Lestrade’s office and I lead him to my cubicle.

“They aren’t worth your time.” Mr. Holmes said to me.

I don’t say anything, choosing instead showing him into my office, where I begin to hand him the case files.

"So, how did I do, Sgt. Adler?" Mr. Holmes asked once again, ignoring the file I had handed him.

I sighed, figuring that he would be more uncooperative if I didn't answer. “How did you know all that?”

"You have a healing wound on the back of your neck. The angle of the wound suggests that it was put there by someone who is right handed, which you are, though the angle also suggests that you didn't put it there yourself. Someone did it from standing from behind you, most likely at a bit of a distance if the depth of the wound is anything to go by. Someone stood over you and beat you. Did your parents? Unlikely. You are wearing a ring on necklace that isn’t your style. It's sentimental. Maybe a grandmothers, but the style was popular in the sixties and seventies, and you were clearly born in the eighties, no offence. So the ring is most likely your mother's. It was easy to deduce about your father figure by your interactions with Lestrade: your body language indicates that you are close to him, though not sexually, and that you seek his approval.

"You are chewing you nails, which usually means stress. Can’t be the job since you came into Lestrade’s office with ease, meaning you are comfortable both around him and within the office. It could be friends, but statistics leans towards family. Paired with the ring and your need for an older man's approval, your parents are dead, so who could be the one who causes stress?

"This brings me back to the beating you have receive, which appear to be caused by a whip. The instrument itself could lend itself to a fetish, though the one on your neck leads me to believe that it is less than voluntary. So a person did this to you without your consent, meaning you aren't part of the BDSM community. As you haven't reported the crime, it means you are embarrassed by it at the very least. Possibly done by a partner, but your level of personal grooming suggests that you are single. So family. Your parents are dead, so it couldn't be them. Could be a brother, but the depth of the wound also suggest that they were created by a female, my guess: a sister. Both the severity of the wounds and the type of instrument used suggest rage. 

"Your sister must blame you for the deaths of your parents or possibly the breakup of their marriage. That one isn't a difficult leap, either- who often has whips? People who work in the sex industry. But not just an old whore house- no, the whip is usually used by a dominatrix, which is often comprised of women who have strong personalities, and I have found that many of them have had some sort of instability in their lives when it comes to marriages." He explains and looks at me. "So did I get all of it right?”

I shake my head, simultaneously impressed and fighting the urge to slap him. “Wow. That was amazing.”

“Most people don’t think that.” Mr. Holmes responded, frowning a little.

“What do most people think?” I asked.

“Well, Donovan likes to call me a freak...” He replied, looking at Donovan who was sat in the cubicle across from mine. "I have been informed that I am in the habit of showing off."

I follow his gaze then sigh “Possibly, but extraordinary talents are often difficult to hide.”

He looked at me for a moment before nodding “Well spoken, Sgt. Adler. Now about your living situation."

I stare at him in confusion. "What about it?"

Mr. Holmes' face splits into a smile- a genuine one at that. "I have my eye on a three bedroom flat, and I need flat mates. Would you be interested?"

I watch the man in front of me for a moment. Who in their right mind would move in with a complete stranger? Still, any place would be better than where I was currently living, and Lestrade did seem to trust this man. I feel myself grin and nod. “Mr. Holmes, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” 


	3. Calliah Meets Mycroft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comment anastasia, hope the feels aren't too bad. 
> 
> I don't own anything other than the story and Calliah

Sherlock solved the case that same day. “That was amazing Sherlock.” I told him as we left Scotland Yard. He smirked and looked at me. “I mean, I was stumped and you come in, look at the case and figure it all out. How are you not famous?”

“Because people don’t think it’s as cool as you do Calliah.” He says and gets a taxi. “Are you coming to see the apartment? I was going to head over there and talk with the landlady.”

I thought about it. I really didn’t want to see Irene but I would probably get in trouble if I didn’t go straight home. I looked at Sherlock and noticed that he was getting impatient. “Sure.” I say simply and follow him into the taxi. We go to Baker Street and stop outside a café called Speedy’s. Sherlock gets out and helps me out. “What a gentleman.” I joked. After only spending a couple hours with Sherlock, I could already tell that he didn’t just do something. He always had a purpose. He helping me out of the car was probably a way to make sure that he could come and help with cases. He leads me to the door beside the café and knocks on the door.

We wait a couple of seconds and an old woman came outside and hugged Sherlock. “Oh Sherlock. How are you?”

“I’m fine Mrs. Hudson.” He hugs back and pulls away. He glared at me when he saw that I was smirking at him. “This is Detective Adler. She is wanting to look at the apartment.”

Mrs. Hudson smiles and claps her hands. “Oh good.” She says and leads up the stairs and unlocks a door. We all go into a nice sized living room. “There is a kitchen through the door and then a bedroom and bathroom. Upstairs is two more bedrooms and bathroom. Sherlock are you moving in too?”

“I was thinking about it Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock says.

I turn and look at him. “Who said I wanted to have someone live with me? Maybe I want three rooms all to myself to finally get some peace and quiet.”

He laughs. “You would be begging me to come with you. You would get bored and hate it.” He says and walks through the kitchen to a bedroom. “I’ll take this room. I need the kitchen to do experiments and it will be easier if I am sleeping right here with them. One of the rooms upstairs is bigger anyways so it’s not like I’m taking a bigger room.” He tells me and comes back. “So... Are we going to be roommates?”

I laugh and shake my head. “Yes Sherlock. I will be your roommate.”

He grins and goes into his room. “I’m so happy that he has someone for him.” Mrs. Hudson says and smiles. “How long have you two been dating?”

If I had been taking a drink, it would have been all over Mrs. Hudson. “W-We aren’t dating.” I tell her and try not to laugh. “He is just a mate.”

“Mrs. Hudson leave the girl alone. You will scare her away.” Sherlock says coming back into the room. He turns to me. “Is the idea of dating me that funny Miss Adler?”

I look at him and see that I offend him. “No Sherlock. You are brilliant and not bad looking but I’m me.”

“You are you?” Sherlock asks.

“I’m going to go down if you need me.” Mrs. Hudson says, but we don’t pay attention to her.

“I’m just an average person. I’m not smart, or beautiful, or anything. I’m just average Calliah. You would be better with my sister. Now she is smart and beautiful.” I tell her and walk around the flat.

“Calliah…” Sherlock says softly.

I turned to him and he opened his mouth and was about to say something when Lestrade comes in. “Sherlock I need you.” He notices me. “Oh Calliah here you are. You need to come too.”

“Death?” Sherlock asks.

“No something bigger.” Lestrade says. “I know you will meet me there like always. I’ll text you the address.” He turns to me. “Calliah are you coming with me or Sherlock.”

“She will come with me.” Sherlock says and walks to me.

I shake my head. “No I will go with Lestrade.” I tell him and go downstairs. When I get downstairs, I stop, take a breath and get into the squad car. It was getting too… emotional in there for me. I didn’t do feeling well and if someone wanted to talk about them, I would run. It was probably the reason I didn’t do relationships of any kind.

Lestrade gets in the car and looks at me. “Did I interrupt something?”

I shake my head. “No. Let’s get to the crime scene.”

Lestrade sighs and we go to the crime scene.

A woman was laying on her back, and had her throat severed by two cuts. I pull out my notepad and start taking notes. I added in that her lower part of the abdomen was ripped open by a deep, jagged wound. She also had sever other incisions on her abdomen. “Name?”

“Mary Nichols.” Lestrade says.

My head popped up and stared at him. “Mary Nichols?”

“Yup. Age 43. Married to a Harry Nichols and has five kids. Husband says that she is an alcoholic and rough with her kids and husband. She was always leaving home and staying in boarding house, living off of charitable hands and was a lady of the night.” Lestrade tells me from his notes.

I look at the late Mary Nichols. “This woman is very close in being the Mary Nichols that was in the Jack the Ripper case.”

“I know. I knew you would love it.” Lestrade says.

“You bet your ass I love it.” I tell him and go to Anderson. “Is the cut on the throat or abdomen the one that killed her?”

“I believe that she was killed by the two on her throat but the cuts on her abdomen happened before she died.” Anderson tells me.

“Okay. Thank you.” I tell him and go back to the body. I see that Sherlock has finally made it. “What do you think of it Sherlock?”

“It’s like the first case of Jack the Ripper.” Sherlock tells me and looks at me. “We need to continue our conversation.”

“I thought the same. I wrote my Thesis paper on Jack the Ripper.” I told him and moved to Lestrade. “Is there any lead?”

“No. Her husband was with her parents and kids at the pub. They were waiting for Mary to come and called in that she was missing. They all have alibis.” Lestrade tells me.

“No lead… Just like Jack the Ripper.” I say and cross my arms. “I don’t know what else to do but wait and see if they strike again. I hate saying that because it means that another person could be in danger.”

“I agree with you. We will finish here Calliah. I just wanted you to see this.” Lestrade tells me and goes to the others.

I start walking to the street to get a taxi when I get pulled back. “We need to talk.” Sherlock tells me.

I look at him. “Why? I told you that I will move in the apartment. I should get home and let my sister know what is going on.” I start walking again.

Sherlock stops me. “Do you really think you aren’t smart? You helped me figure out that case today and you knew that this case could be a Jack fan.”

“You figured out that case this morning. I didn’t do anything. As to this case, I was just lucky that I did my thesis on Jack the Ripper. Now if you don’t mind I am going to leave.” I tell him and get a taxi. I give the driver my address and sit back. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I didn’t want to have that kind of talk with Sherlock. I need him to be aloof. I can’t deal with emotions and feelings. I look out the window and notice that we missed the street we needed to take. “Um… Sir. We should have turned on that street.” I tell the driver. He ignored me and kept driving. I start to panic and try and open the door. It wouldn’t go and I looked at the lock and saw that I couldn’t unlock the door myself. “Let me out!” I yelled and banged on the door. I looked at the other door and saw it was the same. I start freaking out and kicking the seat. “Help!” I bang on the window, trying to get someone to help me. After ten minutes, the taxi stops in a warehouse. The doors unlock and I get out and slam the door. The taxi drives off and I look around. Someone had kidnapped me and I was going to die. Shit. I didn’t want to die.

“Hello Miss Adler.” I hear a voice say. I turn around and notice a man in a suit stand there. He was leaning on an umbrella. “How are you tonight?”

“I won’t let you kill me.” I tell him and glare at him. “People know where I am and will come and kill you.”

He sighs. “Miss Adler, you are not going to die. Why don’t you sit down and I will explain why you are here.” He points to a chair with his umbrella.

“I would rather stand.” I tell him and look around for something that I could use as a weapon. “You don’t look to strong so I could probably get away. I won’t let you make me some case that my boss will have to solve.”

“Calliah, sit down and stop looking for a weapon. Lestrade knows you are here and would kill me if I touch you. He is the one who scares me.” The man tells me.

“Greg scares you? My boss Lestrade?” I ask and sit down.

He chuckles and sits in the chair across from me. “Yes. He could get me in a lot of trouble if he said the right words.”

“Is he your partner?” I asked. I knew Lestrade was bi so maybe this is the man who he was keeping a secret from his wife.

“I am not in a sexual relationship with Lestrade.” He says and glares at me. “Do I look gay or bi?”

“I don’t know. Is being gay or bi change people’s appearance?” I say and smirk.

He groans and shakes his head. “Let’s stay on topic Miss Adler.”

“Call me Calliah. I hate the Adler name.” I tell him and cross my legs.

“Okay Calliah. What is your relationship with Sherlock Holmes?” He asks me.

“What’s it to you? Who are you to him?” I asks and crosses my arms.

“If you ask him, he would say his mortal enemy, but if you ask me, just someone to is looking out for him.” He tells me.

I looked at him and tried to study him. “Mine and Sherlock’s relationship is just that. Mine and Sherlock’s. Your name is not Calliah or Sherlock so it is none of your business.” I tell him and get up. “Now I have a sister and a case to deal with.”

“Ah yes the sister.” He says and takes out a file. “Irene Adler. A dominatrix and head of the Adler fortune. Also the bane of your existence.”

“Is that a file on me?” I ask and try to get a peek at it.

He pulls it back. “Not for you to know Miss Adler.”

“Like I said, call me Calliah.” I tell him.

“Calliah. I am need of your help. I want to know what is going on with Sherlock and I need you to tell me since you are becoming chummy.” The man tells me and puts my file on his lap.

“What do I get from this?” I ask.

“Well I would offer you money, but you are a trust fund baby so you never have to worry about money. I could give you certain rights to things in the country.” He offers me.

“So you are giving me power?” I ask.

“Of course. I need to know about Sherlock and you want some power above your sister.” He explains.

“What kind of power?” I ask.

“A car and driver. A membership to the Diogenes Club. And Damehood from the queen.” He tells me.

I think about it. “Why?”

“Why do I need to know about Sherlock?” He asks.

“Yeah. Are you going to kill him with the information?” I ask.

He chuckles. “No Calliah. I will not kill him. I just wish to know if he is well. I care about him.”

“What kind of things do I have to tell you?” I ask.

“Just if he is smoking, doing drugs, if he gets sick, little things like that.” He explains.

I sit down. “Naw. I don’t want to get things from an unknown man and betray my only friend.” I tell him.

“You have abonnement issues it says.” He says and places a hand on the file. “Are you worried he will leave if you do this?”

“No. I am worried that he won’t trust me. Trust is important in any kind of relationship and I want his trust.” I explain. “I’m guessing you are either a lover, ex-lover, assassin, or family. If you are his lover or family, you can just talk to him. If you are an ex-lover or assassin, then leave him alone.”

“What if I offer money?” He adds to the offer.

“Nope.” I say and smile.

He sighs and smiles. “You might be good for him.” He tells me and stands up. I stand up and look at him. “I hope to see you soon Calliah.” He says, turns and walks away.

“I’m here to take you home Miss Adler.” I hear behind me.

I turn around and see a sexy brunette standing by a car. “And who are you?”

“That man’s assistant but I can promise you that I will take you home.” She tells me.

I sigh and get in the car. The woman gets in after me. “Where is home for you?”

I give her my sister’s address and lean back. We get to the house and I look at the woman. “Does your boss do that a lot? Steal people off the street?”

She thinks. “Never. You are the first. He really cares for Mr. Holmes and wants to be sure that he is safe.” She explains.

“Is he Sherlock’s lover?” I ask.

She chuckles and shakes her head. “Nope. Good night Miss Adler.”

I sigh and get out of the car. I head inside and see my sister in the living room. “Calliah, get in here.” I go to the living room and look at my sister. “Where have you been?”

“Work.” I tell her.

“You get off of work at five. It is nine o’clock.” She says and crosses her arms.

“Why do you even care? You are constantly kicking me out of the house for days and if I don’t listen to you, you whip me! I’m not some play thing that you can just beat. I am your sister!” I yell at her.

She stands up and slaps me so hard that I fall to the ground. “You are not my sister. You are a thing I can release my anger on. Some of my clients left me for another woman and I need someone to have fun with.” She says and gets her whip off of her chair. “Just lay there and take it.” She starts whipping me and I try to get away. She steps on my back and digs her heel in. “I know you are planning to leave the house. I won’t let you move out. If you move out I will cancel your trust fund and kick you out. No one will want to deal with the homeless freak.” She whips my back and digs her heel in more. “You will never be anything. Everyone knows you killed your mother and my father. The only reason you have your job is because your boss is trying to prove it so he can put you in jail.” She tells me and starts whipping me harder. I scream out in pain and she just does it harder. “You are a worthless freak. Why would anyone want to be friends with you when they can have me?” She keeps whipping me as I black out.

* * *

 

When I woke up, the sunlight was shining in my face. I try to get up and scream out in pain. My back felt like someone had cut it up and poured lemon juice on it. I remembered what Irene had done and I close my eyes. I wasn’t going anywhere tonight. I slowly move to my bed and lay on it on my stomach. I get my phone and notice that I had many text messages. I look at them and notice they are from Sherlock. They ranged from ‘where are you?’ to ‘Tell me where you are now Calliah!’ I was touched that he was worried about me but he needed to forget about me. I sigh and call him up.

“Calliah Adler! You are in big trouble. Last I knew you were going to tell your sister that you were moving out and then coming home.” He yelled at me.

“Sherlock…” I start to say.

“No. You need to come home. I think I have a lead in the case.” He tells me.

“Okay go tell Lestrade and while you there, tell him I won’t be into work for a couple days.” I tell him.

“Calliah… Are you okay? You sound different.” He says softly.

“I’m fine… Cold.” I lie. I didn’t want to lie but I didn’t want him to come over or worry about me.

“Liar.” He says. “I’ll be over soon.”

“No Sherlock. I’m fine. Just go tell Lestrade.” I tell him.

He was quiet for a while and then he sighs. “Fine. If you don’t come home by tomorrow then I will be coming over and dragging you home. Feel better.” He tells me and hangs up.

I put my phone away and sigh. I needed to find a way to have Sherlock end our friendship. I needed to heal before I did anything.

* * *

 

The next day, I went into work and sat down at my desk. My back was still killing me but I had to come into work. I had to go home at five or I would get the wrath of Irene again. At twelve, I heard a knock on my door. “Come in.” I look up to see Sherlock.

He smiled softly at me and sat down. “I came to check on you.” He tells me.

“That’s nice of you Sherlock but not needed.” I tell him.

“Can we have lunch?” He asks.

“Why?” I ask and look up.

“We need to talk about what you said at home and I…” He starts to say and rubs the back of his neck. “I missed you last night. I was excited to move in with someone and my friend didn’t come home.”

I look at him and knew in my mind that I would have to ruin Sherlock to remove him from my life. I couldn’t let Irene get to Sherlock. He was still delicate from people calling him a freak. He could find a better friend. He didn’t need me to weigh him down. “Sherlock I can’t move in.”

He frowns and straightens up. “What? Why? Is it because I keep pestering you? Because I will stop.”

I frown and look down. “No… I can’t live with a freak.” I say softly.

I heard him gasp and get up. “Y-You are the only person to never call me that.” He said and I could hear the hurt in his voice. I teared up. I haven’t know Sherlock for that long but he was becoming my best friend. “I thought I was awesome.”

“I was tricking you stupid.” I said, hating myself with every word I said. It was for his own good. He didn’t need me in his life.

“Well… Fine. You have a good life.” He tells me and leaves.

I look up and watch him bump into Donovan. I hear her call him a freak and he just ignored her and left the station. I lay my head on my desk and try not to cry. “What did you do to him?” I hear someone ask me.

I look up and see Lestrade standing there. “What he needed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you think it was better than my last chapter. I now know not to write at two in the morning. 
> 
> Comments make me so happy.


	4. Calliah Meets John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night. WOW! I couldn't keep you guys waiting so I did this chapter.

I was walking home after work as a black car pulls up beside me. “Get in the car Calliah.” I hear the man from yesterday tell me. I look over and see that he is being serious and that there is no room for arguing. I sigh and get in the car. I see the girl who took me home and she smiles at me. I look at the man. “What did you do to Sherlock?”

I look down and sigh. “He shouldn’t have to deal with me but I knew he wouldn’t just leave me as a friend, so I told him things that I didn’t believe but knew would make him leave.” I told him.

He groans. “Calliah, you did more damage than you mean to. My brother is a… different type of person. He doesn’t talk and become friends with just anyone. He picked you and wanted to be your friend and you ruined that by being stupid.”

“Sherlock is your brother?” I ask, trying to let what he told me sink in. It was getting a little too emotional in here but I knew that I wouldn’t be allowed to leave.

He groans. “Calliah, I know you don’t like talking about emotions or feelings, but I need you to fix him before he hurts himself.”

My head snaps up. “He will hurt himself? I didn’t want him to hurt. I just thought…”

“That is the problem with you people. You think things that don’t make sense. I’m dropping you off at 221B Baker Street. Heal my brother.” He tells me.

I look at him with wide eyes. “What?! NO!” I try to open the door. “I have to go home!” I yell. I open the car door and see the ground moving pretty fast. I go to jump out of the car when two arms grab me and pull me in.

“Calliah! You stupid girl.” The man turns me around. “What the hell was that?!”

I push out of his arms and wince. I could feel my back wounds open up. I would be bleeding soon if I didn’t stop moving. “I-I have to g-go home.” I tell him and wrap my arms around myself.

“No you have to heal Sherlock.” He tells me.

“LISTEN HERE! I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME! I HAVE TO GO HOME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SCREAM OUT OF THE WINDOW!” I scream at the man. I lean back and take some deep breaths.

“Are you finished?” He asks. I nod and glare at him. “My name is Mycroft Holmes. I am the older brother to Sherlock.” He moves to me. “Why do you have to go home?”

“I just have to.” I say softly and curl up. I knew my back would be bleeding and didn’t really care. I was starting to freak out about what Irene was going to do to me. I was already late and Mycroft wasn’t going to let me go home for a while. She was going to beat me so hard. I shuttered and closed my eyes. “Just take me home… please…”

He sighs. “Fine. Anthea tell the driver to take Miss Adler to her home.” The woman nods and starts texting on her phone. “If you need my help in any way Calliah, you can tell me.” Mycroft whispers in my ear. I shake my head and look out the window. We arrived to my house in a couple of minutes and I just sat there and looked at the door. I knew I would have to get out and go inside but I knew I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to be beat again. I didn’t want to blackout and be in more pain. “Calliah…” I hear and feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump and look at Mycroft. He frowns and looks at the woman. “Anthea, move to the front seat and tell the driver to go around the block a couple times.” She nods and does what he said. After we started moving, Mycroft looked at me. “Calliah, what goes on in that house?”

“Why do you even care? I’m the bastard that hurt your brother.” I say and close my eyes.

He sighs. “You are in pain and are shaking at the aspect of going home. I might be cold but I’m not heartless. You need help and I’m not going to turn a blind eye to this. Tell me what is going on and I will fix it.”

I looked at him and broke down. I told him all about how my mother had an affair and had me. I told him about how my ‘father’ isn’t my father and hated me and how Irene has hated me. How I was forced to move in with my aunt and be alone for eleven years of my life. How when I was about to move back in with my family as a help, they got in a wreck and my parents died. How Irene blames me and beats me to the point of blacking out. How she tells me how worthless I am and how I need to be alone and how everyone blames me for killing my parents. I broke down and got everything off my chest. I ended up crying on Mycroft’s chest and him having an arm around me. After a couple of minutes of calming down, I remove myself from his chest and look away.

“Calliah, you… you have had a hard life. Does Sherlock know any of this?” He asks. I shake my head and close my eyes. “You should tell him.”

“He shouldn’t have to deal with me.” I say softly.

“He is your friend. He told you about his time at university and how everyone thought he was freak, so why wouldn’t he want you to tell him about your hard times.” He says and hands me a handkerchief.

I take it and wipe my eyes. “I can’t let Irene get to Sherlock and destroy him. He is still hurt able as I showed off.” I tell Mycroft. “I don’t want Irene to figure out that he would be a great chess piece to her evil ways.”

“Let me handle Irene. I will make it so you don’t have to deal with her anymore.” He says and I look at him. “You are special to my brother. I want him happy and that includes you in his life and if you are scared of your sister, than I will deal with her so you can live a nice life and be friends with my brother.” He explains. I laugh and start crying. “What did I do?”

“You are saying that you can just simply fix all my problems with my sister because I am special to your brother. Do you know how amazing that sounds?” I ask.

He smiles. “You are a great girl. You don’t deserve all this pain and evil on you.” He says. The car stops and I look outside to see that we were at Sherlock’s house. “I need you to help my brother though. Tell him what you told me and you two will be fine.”

I nod and look at Mycroft. “Thank you. I will be in your debt Mycroft Holmes.” I start to get out but stop and look at him. “Though that doesn’t mean I will spy on your brother. If you need to know what he is doing, just call him.” I say and get out. I wave as the car leaves and I knock on the door. Mrs. Hudson opens the door and smiles. “Hello Mrs. Hudson, is Sherlock here?”

“He sure is. Come on in.” She tells me and leads me to Sherlock’s door. “Sherlock, you have a visitor.” She says as she knocks.

The door opens, showing a disheveled Sherlock. “Mycroft go away!” Sherlock yells and then freezes when he sees me.

“Hey Sherlock… Can I come in?” I ask and smile softly.

He grumbles and goes into the flat without closing the door. I took this my cue to come in. I smile at Mrs. Hudson as I close the door. I look around the living room and see that Sherlock has decorated a little. There were some books in the book shelves and two chairs in the living room. Sherlock was laying down in one sideways and had a blanket covering all of him but his face. I go and sit down in the chair facing him. “Sherlock… I have to apologize. I don’t believe anything that I said today. I was being an idiot and I will do anything to make it up to you.” I tell him. Sherlock just looks at me. I sigh and start telling him everything I told Mycroft, minus the tears this time. Halfway through the story, Sherlock sat up and didn’t look like he was in pain. I finish and look at my hands. “I know that doesn’t mean I should have been a bastard to you but… I’m sorry.”

Sherlock moves to in front of me and take my hands. “You should have told me.”

“I know. Like I said I was being an idiot.” I say and look at him.

“That’s for sure.” He says and smiles.

I laugh for the first time today and push him back softly. He pushed me softly and I winced. “She beat you last night didn’t she?”

I sigh and nod. “I’ll be fine. I just need them to heal again.”

“Again?” He asks.

“I moved too much and they opened up.” I explains.

“Do you need to change the bandages?” He asks.

“Um… I didn’t put any bandages on it…” I say softly.

Sherlock stands up and holds out his hand. “Come on.” I take it and he leads me out of the flat.

We end up at St. Bart’s Hospital. “Sherlock, why are we here?”

“Just shut up.” He tells me and leads me to the morgue and waits by the door. I see a skinny brunette girl in a white coat, taking notes of a dead body. “Hello Molly.”

The small girl jumps and turns around with a huge grin on her face. “Sherlock. You scared me.” She says and palaces a hand on her chest. She notices me and smiles. “Who is this?”

“I’m Calliah. I don’t know why I’m here.” I tell her and smile.

“Calliah needs her back bandaged.” Sherlock tells Molly.

“What? No I don’t!” I say and start backing up. Sherlock comes up behind me and moves me to a side room. “Sherlock, let me go. This wasn’t part of this. I just need to go.”

“Calliah, I know as well as you do that you don’t have to go. Mycroft is fixing things.” Sherlock says. “Get on that bed and let Molly do her job.” He commands me. He looks at Molly. “Don’t let her leave till her back is all good. I will be in the other room finishing my experiment. Lead Calliah there when you are done.” He tells Molly and leaves me.

I look at Molly and frown. “I’m really fine.”

“No you aren’t. I saw some blood on the back of your shirt when Sherlock was bringing you in. Get on the table and we will do this the easy way. Take off your shirt too.” Molly commands.

I sigh and do as she says. I lay down and close my eyes when Molly gasps. “How did this happen?”

“Would you believe that I ran into a wall?” I ask and try to calm myself down.

“Nope.” She says and starts cleaning me up.

After she finishes, I get up and dressed. “Thank you Molly. You didn’t ask any more questions and I thank you for that.”

“If you wanted to talk about it you would have. You have rights. Let’s get you back to Sherlock.” She says and we start walking. “Can I ask if you and Sherlock are dating?”

I laugh softly. “No. Just mates.” I tell her and noticed that her face got brighter. Silly girls and their crushes.

We got into the other room and I saw that Sherlock was standing on the table with a body and he was beating it. We waited and watched. It was kind of soothing. “Bad day?” Molly asked, trying to be funny.

He ignores her and gets out a notebook and starts writing in it. “I need to know what bruises form in the next twenty minutes. A man’s alibi depends on it. Text me.”

She nods. “Listen, I was wondering, maybe later, when you’re finished..”

Sherlock looks at her as he writes and then looks at me. “All good?”

“All good to go. Is that for the Ripper case?” I asked.

He nods and looks at Molly and then goes back to writing in his notebook. “Sorry, you were saying?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee?” Molly asks as she gazes at him intently.

“Black, two sugars, please. I’ll be upstairs.” He says and walks out of the room.

Molly stares at him and slowly says “Okay.”

I look at Sherlock and then at Molly. “It was very nice meeting you. You probably don’t have to get that coffee… he is a special type of person… sorry…” I said and rushed to Sherlock. “You were rude.” I tell him.

He looks at me. “How?”

“She was asking you out.” I explain to him.

He looks back and then at me. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I might not have friends or do the dating thing, but I do know when someone is asking someone to go on a date and that was it.” I tell him.

“Oh.” He says and leads me to a lab. “Just stand over there and don’t talk. Okay?” I nod and do as he says.

Sherlock starts messing with a pipette to squeeze a few drops of liquid onto a Petri dish. Two men come in after knocking. I watch them as the older man comes in and sits down. The other one limps around and looks around. He sees me and smiles softly. I wave softly and smile.

“Well, bit different from my day.” The limping man says.

The older man chuckles. “You’ve no idea!”

Sherlock sits down. “Mike, can I borrow your phone? There’s no signal on mine.” He asks. I guess Sherlock knew at least of these men.

“And what’s wrong with the landline?” The older man, I assume Mike, asks.

“He prefers to text.” I tell him and sit down. Sherlock looks at me and smiles. I grin and look at the limping man.

“Sorry. It’s in my coat.” Mike tells Sherlock. “Who is this?”

The limping man fishes in his back pocket and takes out his own phone. “Er, here. Use mine.” He says.

“Oh. Thank you.” Sherlock says and glances briefly at Mike. “That is my friend Calliah. Don’t worry about her.” He stands up and walks towards John.

“It’s an old friend of mine, John Watson.” Mike introduces us.

Sherlock reaches John and takes his phone from him. Turning partially away from him, he flips open the keypad and starts to type on it. “Afghanistan or Iraq?”

John frowns. I smile, knowing what he was doing, and see Mike doing the same. John looks at Sherlock as he continues to type. “Sorry?”

“Which was it – Afghanistan or Iraq?” Sherlock asks. He briefly raises his eyes to John’s before looking back to the phone.

John hesitates, then looks across to Mike, confused. Mike just smiles smugly. I chuckle softly. “Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you know ...?”

Sherlock looks up as Molly comes into the room holding two mugs of coffee. “Ah, Molly, coffee. Thank you.” Sherlock says and shuts down John’s phone and hands it back while Molly brings the mug over to him. He takes it and looks closely at her. He smiles softly and goes back to his experiment, taking a sip from the mug and grimacing at the taste.

“…Okay…” She says and hands me the other mug. “I did the same way I did his. I didn’t know how you took it.”

I grin and take the mug. “Oh thank you Molly. How nice of you. Thank you so much.” I sip it and shrug. She grins and leaves.

“How do you feel about the violin” Sherlock asks John.

“I’m sorry, what?” John asks, looking at me. I shrug and point to Sherlock.

“I play the violin when I’m thinking. Sometimes I don’t talk for days on end.” He looks at John and then me. “Calliah I haven’t made sure it was okay with you to think about it. Would that bother either one of you?” He looks at John. “Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other.” He says and throws a false smile at John. I look at John and John looks at the other man.

“You told him about me?” John asks Mike.

“Not a word.” Mike replys.

            John looks at Sherlock as I do. “Who said anything about flatmates?” John ask.

Sherlock picks up his coat and puts it on. “I did. Told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for. Now here he is just after lunch with an old friend, clearly just home from military service in Afghanistan. Wasn’t that difficult a leap.” He turns to me. “I didn’t you would mind if I invited John to live with us.”

“Not at all.” I say and sip my coffee.

“How did you know about Afghanistan?” John asked.

Sherlock ignores him and wraps a scarf around his neck. He picks up his mobile and checks it. “Got my eye on a nice little place in central London. Together we ought to be able to afford it.” He looks at us and walks towards up. “We’ll meet there tomorrow evening; seven o’clock. Sorry – gotta dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary. Calliah, you coming?” I nod and get up. I put my mug down and go to Sherlock.

“Is that it?” John turns and asks Sherlock.

Sherlock and I were at the door and looks back. He goes a little closer to John. “Is that what?”

“We’ve only just met and we’re gonna go and look at a flat?” John asks.

“Problem?” Sherlock asks. I grin and look at John.

John smiles at Sherlock in disbelief, and looks to Mike for help. He looks at me and I smile at him. John turn to look at Sherlock. “We don’t know a thing about each other; I don’t know where we’re meeting; I just met this woman; I don’t know either one of your names.”

Sherlock and I look at John. Sherlock looks a little more closely, like he was trying to solve a puzzle. “I know you’re an Army doctor and you’ve been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you’ve got a brother who’s worried about you but you won’t go to him for help because you don’t approve of him – possibly because he’s an alcoholic; more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp’s psychosomatic – quite correctly, I’m afraid.” Sherlock say smugly. John looks at his leg and cane and shuffles his feet awkwardly. Sherlock points to me. “This is Calliah. She can be moody and a freak sometimes, but is a great person. Some abonnement issues, but we can work on that.”

He turns and walks to the door. He opens it and goes through. He leans back into the room. “The name’s Sherlock Holmes and the address is two two one b Baker Street.” He winks and looks at the other man in the room.

“Afternoon.” The man raises a finger in farewell as Sherlock disappears from the room.  

I smile at the two men and follow Sherlock. “You are such a dork.” I call after him.”

 

 


	5. John Moves In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos. 
> 
> I would have posted this last night but the site was down, as you all probably know. 
> 
> You get two chapters now and probably one more tonight.

Sherlock and I were at the flat, him sitting in the chair he was sitting in yesterday and me in the one of the other side. “So when you told me about this place, you were just looking for roommates.”

He smirks at me and nods. “Yes.” I just laugh and shake my head. Sherlock’s phone buzzed with a text and he looked at it. “Mycroft is coming over.” He says and stands. “So that means I will be back later. I want to see if Lestrade has got anything new with this Ripper case.”

I look at him as he gets his coat on. “You’re not going to stay?”

“No. My brother and I don’t really see eye to eye.” He tells me.

I chuckle. “I have noticed.” I go to him. “Why is that? I mean aren’t siblings supposed to get along?”

He looks at me and shrugs. “I don’t know. I haven’t really analyzed siblings.” He tells me truthfully. “Didn’t you go to public school?”

“No I’m an Adler. I was tutored. You?” I ask.

“Homeschooled. Mummy is a math genius.” He explains.

I nod and laugh. “Well aren’t we just a pair of anti-social people.”

He smiles softly at me and ruffles my hair. “You are a loser.” He tells me and leaves.

I roll my eyes and fix my hair as I walk to my chair. I lean my head back as I wait for Mycroft. After a couple minutes of waiting, there is a knock on the door and three people came in. “Who are the other people Mycroft?”

“My body guards.” He says simply and sits in ‘Sherlock’s’ chair. “How are you and my brother?”

“Very well. We got a new roommate. A John Watson. Military man. Something about his leg or something. Sherlock would be able to tell you more.” I say and smile. “Would you like some tea?”

“No thanks. I’m here to tell you about your situation.” Mycroft starts to explain and pulls out a file. “You sister is to stay in her house but you and I will go get your possessions as soon as we are done.”

I look at him shocked. “You mean I get to move here?” I slowly start to smile, daring to hope something will finally go my way.

He smiles softly and nods. “And keep your allowance.”

I laugh softly and jump up, run over to Mycroft and hug him. He freezes up and awkwardly tap my back. “Thank you so much Mycroft. You have no idea what this means to me.” I was free! I could do anything I wanted. I could date or hang out with friends. I felt so much weight fall off my shoulders. I move back to my chair and look down. I didn’t mean to hug Mycroft but I was so happy. “If I can do anything to repay you, just name it.” I look at him. “Except spy on Sherlock.”

He chuckles. “I don’t want you to Calliah. Another thing I got done was changing your last name. I didn’t think you wanted to be associated with Irene anymore so I had your last name get changed to your mother’s maiden name, Mullen.”

“So no more Miss Adler?” I ask, smiling bigger.

“No more Miss Adler. You will be Miss Mullen.” He tells me.

I laugh and grin. “I want to hug you again Mycroft.”

“Please don’t. For both of our sakes.” He says and grins at me.

I laugh again and shake my head. “I won’t.” I lay my head back and close my eyes. “I’m free…” I say softly and grin. I look at him. “I could have a boyfriend! Actually no I don’t want one. Guys are weird.” I say and get up. “Okay Mr. Holmes. Get up and take me my sister’s house so I can get my stuff.”

He gets up and leads me to his car. His body guards get into the front and Mycroft and I get into the back. “Do you think after you heal all the way, emotionally and physically, you will date?”

I look at him. “I don’t know. I mean if someone doesn’t make me want to kill them but you and Sherlock are the only men who have done that and I barely know you two.” I explain.

“And yet, you let me drive you places and you are moving in with Sherlock.” Mycroft says with a smirk.

“You would have already killed me if you wanted to and Sherlock… Sherlock doesn’t do the killing thing.” I say. “Why are you asking? Are you interested in all this?” I ask and motion to myself and put on a silly face.

He chuckles and shakes his head. “No just making conversation.”

I shrug and look out the window. “No guy has shown me that I could open up to them, except you and Sherlock again.” I look at him with a frown. “You two are making soft in only knowing each other for a couple days.”

“Is that a bad thing?” He asks.

“Of course. I can’t be soft. Soft people get hurt.” I say and look back out the window.

We get to my sister’s house and Mycroft and I get out. “No body guards?” I ask.

“Don’t think we will need them.” He says and I look at him. He looks back at me. “We won’t need them right?”

I shrug and go to the door. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. Kate opens the door and scowls as soon as she sees me. “Oh it’s you.” She sighs and steps back, letting Mycroft and I walk in. “Just go get your stuff.” She says and goes to the living room.

I go up to my room and hear Mycroft follow me. I get to my room and start packing my stuff, the limited amount there was. I wasn’t really allowed to leave to go shopping. “Is this your room?” Mycroft asks and sits on my bed. He looks at the one picture on my bed side table.

“Yeah. This is it.” I say softly and grab the photo. “Mind your own business.” I growl at him and keep packing. I don’t look at him and finish. “I’m done. Let’s go.” I say and start to leave.

He grabs my arm and turns me around. He places his arms around me and hugs me. I try to push him away but he wouldn’t let me go. “Just give into the hug Calliah.” I push him away and run down the stairs. Why did he have to ruin everything? I get down stairs and see my sister waiting for me. She was in her dominatrix outfit and had her hands on her hips. “Calliah, wait.” I hear Mycroft say as he came down the stairs. I hear him stop, assuming when he saw my sister. “Miss Adler, I told you to not show your face when Miss Mullen is here.” He says and places a hand on my shoulder.

“Miss Mullen?” Irene asks and looks at me. “Did the bastard finally release the Adler name? Now I won’t be ashamed to go out and tell people who I am.”

“N-No, you s-still will. You tarnished t-the Adler n-name with your ‘b-business’.” I stutter.

She laughs. “D-d-don’t stutter. It’s not n-n-nice.” She mocks me.

I feel my throat close up and I look down. “Just leave her alone you vile woman.” Mycroft says and leads me out of house.

“She isn’t worth your time. She is a bastard that is fat, stupid, and worthless.” Irene yells at our retreading backs. “She is a slut that will do anything to get attention.”

We get into the car and I move to the other side and curl up. She might have not touched me, but her words are just as hurtful as her whip. The whip was better because I blacked out from that. I couldn’t get away from her words. Mycroft moves towards me and I just curled up tighter. I didn’t want anyone. I wanted to be alone and Mycroft got it as he moved to his side of the car and told the driver to take me to my house. As soon as the car stopped in front of the flat, I jumped out of the car and ran to my bedroom. I locked the door and curled up on the bed. I had picked the biggest room on the top floor. It was triple the size of my room at Irene’s. I had a balcony, a bathroom, and two walk in closets. I felt like I had won the lottery when I was in here usually, but not tonight.

I hear some soft knocks on the door and didn’t know which Holmes brother it was, but I didn’t care. I didn’t want to see anyone. I curled up tighter and plugged my ears with my fingers. I slowly rocked myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and slowly went downstairs to the kitchen. I didn’t see Sherlock, so I made myself breakfast and sat down. Sherlock’s bedroom door opened and I froze. I saw Sherlock walk out and sit across from me. I look down and put my crumpet down. “Calliah… Are you okay?” I nodded and pushed my plate away. Irene’s words started to play through my head. She knew I was fat. I was ten stones. I might even be more since the last time I checked. Sherlock places a hand on mine and I snatched it back.

“When will John be here?” I ask, trying to distract him. When John moved in, Sherlock wouldn’t focus on me as much and I would be able to relax.

“Not until seven.” He tells me. I frown and think of a way to pass time. “But Lestrade called me and told me there was another death in the Ripper case.” He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I look up and grinned. “A death? That is great!” I yell and run upstairs. “Get ready and be downstairs in ten. If you aren’t, then I will leave you.” I hear Sherlock laugh as I get to my room. I quickly get dressed in a work outfit and pull my hair up. I looked in the mirror and frowned. I pitched my cheeks and sighed. I was fat. How did I never notice? I will have to work on that. I run downstairs and see Sherlock waiting. “Good you listen.” I say and go out and try to get a taxi. Many taxis pass by but don’t stop. Sherlock walks up and gets a taxi right away. I glare at him as we get in. “Oh shove it Holmes.” I say and laugh. He chuckles and gives the driver the address.

We drive twenty minutes to Hanbury Street. I laugh as I get out. “It is the same street and everything. I am loving this killer.” I say softly to Sherlock. He laughs and nods. We get to the police line and see Donovan. “Donovan, keeping people out again?”

“At least I am doing a job.” She says and glares at me.

“You are doing a police job. I myself are going in to figure who killed this woman and doing something good with my life.” I smirk as I tell her.

She looks at Sherlock and glares at him. “What is the freak doing here?”

Sherlock frowns and looks away. I glare at her and grab her chin and force her to move in front of me. “Now listen here you loser. You will never call Sherlock or me a freak or loser again. No I want you to never call us any names for the rest of the time you work at the Yard because I know for a fact you don’t have the balls to stay around for a lot longer. Now you get to your police job while the professionals get to work.” I push her away and lead Sherlock into the house.

Sherlock stops me at the door and smiles. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my mate.” I say and go inside.

“Oh good you two are here.” Lestrade says as he sees us. “Mullen, are you going to just come in when I call you or are you going to come in to work any time soon?” He says and smiles.

I grin at him as Sherlock looks confused. “Her name isn’t Mullen, its Adler.”

I turn to him. “No Mycroft changed it to my mother’s maiden name. I don’t want to be an Adler anymore and now I don’t have to be.” I explain and turn to Lestrade. “I’m glad he told you and he got all the paperwork done too right?”

“Yeah. It was a strange meeting.” Lestrade says and leads us to the back yard. “Annabel Chapman. Age 47. Has three sisters and a brother, but she doesn’t get along with the sisters. Five feet tall, Brown hair and blue eyes. She is dying of tuberculosis.” He starts explaining. I was taking notes and smiling. “Stop smiling so much. It’s a murder case.”

I stop and nod. “Sorry boss.”

He shakes his head and continues. “Married to Jimmy Chapman. They had three kids. Jimmy is a cripple and died two years ago. The oldest daughter died at the age of eleven. Jimmy and Annabel separated four years ago. The report says it was because of her drunken ways and she was arrested several times for being drunk in public. Annabel has been living at 35 Dorset Street, a shelter. Annabel was seeing Eddy Stanley and he was the last one to see her alive. They were always fighting because of Eddy sleeping around.” He looks at me and waits for me to stop writing.

Sherlock walks around the body. “What is her body like Sherlock?” I ask as I finish taking my notes.

“Throat severed by two cuts. The abdomen slashed open and it looks like her uterus is gone.” He tells me.

“Just like Ripper.” I finish my notes. I look at Lestrade. “Have Donovan go take Eddy’s statement on where he was. Sherlock and I can’t stay. We have to meet our roommate.”

“So now you are telling your boss what to do?” Lestrade asks and smirks.

I think about it. “Yes I am.” I say and laugh.

“Get out of here you two.” He says and ruffles my hair.

“Don’t do that.” I tell him and fix my hair as we walk outside. I see Donovan and she glares at me. I laugh and look at Sherlock. “Get us a taxi.”

“Yes ma’am.” He says as he gets us a taxi.

We drive and get back to the flat as John gets there. I see him knock on the door as I get out. “Hello John.” I say and he turns around and smiles.

Sherlock gets out of the taxi and looks at John. “Ah, Mr. Holmes.” John says, walking over to us.

“Sherlock, please.” Sherlock says and they shake hands.

John looks at me. “I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Calliah Mullen.” I introduce myself and hold out my hand. John shakes and looks at Sherlock.

“Well, this is a prime spot. Must be expensive.” John says as I walk past them and unlock the door.

“You would think that but that man did something to get a lower price. I still haven’t got it from him.” I say and open the door for the boys.

Mrs. Hudson comes out of her house and smiles. “Is this Mr. Watson?” She asks me.

“Yes. John, this is our land lady, Mrs. Hudson. She is the nicest woman on earth.” I tell her.

“Oh Calliah.” She says and blushes.

“Let’s go see the flat, why don’t we?” Sherlock says and goes up the stair. “Oh and I helped Mrs. Hudson with her husband’s murder case. He was sentenced to death. I was able to help out.”

“You helped him get off?” John asked.

“Oh no. I ensured it.” Sherlock says and smirks.

I roll my eyes and look at Mrs. Hudson. “He is something else.” I say to her.

“But we wouldn’t want him any way else.” She says and we laugh.

“We better get up there before Sherlock scares him off.” I say and we head to the flat.

“Soon as we get all this rubbish cleaned out…” John says as Sherlock says “So I went straight ahead and moved in.” “Oh.” John says and he realizes what Sherlock was saying. I bust up laughing. John looks at me. “So this is all…”

“Well, obviously I can, um, straighten things up a bit.” Sherlock says and walks across the room. He makes a half-hearted attempt to tidy up a little. He throw a couple of folders into a box and then takes some apparent unopened envelopes across to the fireplace where he put them onto the mantelpiece and then stabs a multi tool knife into them.

“Sherlock! That is not where our mail goes!” I yell at him and go to the mantel and take it down. I place it on the table and stab it.

John looks at me and then the mantle. “That’s a skull.” He says and points to the skull with his cane.

“Friend of mine. When I say ‘friend’…” Sherlock says and shrugs.

“I call him Billy.” I say and giggle. “So are you going to stay?”

“There is another bedroom upstairs if you’ll be needing three bedrooms.” Mrs. Hudson says, looking at John.

I start laughing. “Mrs. Hudson. I am not dating Sherlock or John. We need three you cheeky woman.” I say to her.

She smiles and looks at John. “Oh, don’t worry; there’s all sorts around here.” She tells John and places a hand on my arm. “Mrs. Turner next door’s got married ones.” She continues in a whisper. John looks at Sherlock to see if he would say anything but Sherlock appears oblivious to what is being insinuated. Mrs. Hudson goes to the kitchen and frowns. “Oh you two have already made a mess. An uneaten crumpet. Tea cups all over with half-finished tea. What a mess.”

Sherlock looks at me and I look down. “Sorry Mrs. Hudson.”

She starts to tidy up and sighs. “Don’t get a habit of this little missy.”

John walks to my chair and sits down. I pout and sit in Sherlock’s. He glares at me as John says, “I looked you up on the internet last night.”

Sherlock turns to him. “Anything interesting?”

“Found your website, The Science of Deduction.” John says.

Sherlock smiles at John. “What did you think?”

John throws him a ‘you have got to be kidding me’ type of look. Sherlock looks hurt. “You said you could identify a software designer by his tie and an airline pilot by his left thumb.”

““Yes; and I can read you military career in your face and your leg, and your brother’s drinking habits in you mobile phone.” Sherlock says and looks at John.

“How?” John asks the question I was thinking. I was always looking to hear how Sherlock could know all these things. It was the most interesting part of his dedications.

Sherlock smiles and turns away. Mrs. Hudson comes out of the kitchen, holding a newspaper. “What about these suicides then, Sherlock? I thought that’d be right up you street. Three exactly the same.”

I look at her. “What suicides?” I look at Sherlock. “What suicides? I have been wrapped up in the Ripper case that a suicide case got past me.”

“You are a one track mind Calliah. I on the other hand don’t.” He tells me and I pout. “Don’t pout. It’s not cute.” He goes to the window. “Four suicides.”

“A fourth?” Mrs. Hudson and I ask.

Lestrade comes into the room and looks at Sherlock. “Where?” Sherlock asks.

“Brixton, Lauriston Gardens.” Lestrade tells us.

“What’s new about this one? You wouldn’t have come to get me if there wasn’t something different.” Sherlock says.

“You know how they never leave notes?” Lestrade asks.

“Yeah.” Sherlock says and looks at me. He grins, knowing I would be interested in this case too.

“This one did. Will you come?” Lestrade asks. He looks at me. “You too Mullen.”

“Is Anderson and Donovan there?” I ask.

“Oh course. They are second best.” Lestrade tells me.

I groan. “We won’t come in the police car. We’ll be right behind.” Sherlock says and looks back at the window. Lestrade looks at me and I nod. He smiles and leaves. Sherlock waits a little and then leaps into the air and clenches his fists triumphantly before twirling around the room happily. He walks to me and pulls me up. “Brilliant! Yes! Ah, four serial suicides, and now a note! Oh, it’s Christmas!” He twirls me around. “This is almost as good as the Ripper case.” He picks up his scarf and coat and puts them on as he heads for the kitchen, pulling me along. “Mrs. Hudson, Calliah and I will be late. Might need some food.”

“I’m your landlady, dear, not your housekeeper.” Mrs. Hudson says and smiles.

“Something cold will do. John, have a cup of tea, make yourself at home. Don’t wait up!” He grabs a small leather pouch from the table and leaves, still pulling me along. He gets to the door and stops. He turns to me. “We should bring John. He would be good, don’t you think?”

I grins. “Oh yes. Go get him.” I tell him and wait. He runs up the stairs and I pull out my phone.

_John is coming to the crime scene with us. We will leave early and you can pick up John. I know you want to ask him to spy you butt head. ~Calliah_

I put my phone away as John and Sherlock come down the stairs. “The game is on Calliah!” He says and we all leave.


	6. John's Meeting with Mycroft

Sherlock calls a taxi and one comes up right away. He smirks at me and I roll my eyes. “Butt head.”

We all get in, with me in the middle. Irene’s words pop in my head and I think about if I was fat and how we all fit since I was fat. “Calliah.” I hear and I look up at Sherlock. “What are you thinking? You were brooding.”

I shake my head. “Nothing. John has questions so you should tell him what he wants to know.” I smile and look ahead.

Sherlock looks at me for a couple more seconds and then looks at John. “So questions?”

“Where are we going?” John asks.

I chuckle and shake my head. “Crime scene Johnny boy. Next.”

John looks at me questionably and Sherlock laughs. “Who are you two? What do you do?” John asks.

“What do you think?” Sherlock asks and smiles.

“I’d say private detective…” John says slowly and hesitantly.

            “No, I’m the detective in this friendship.” I say and smile.

“Shush Calliah.” He tells me and looks at John. “But?” Sherlock says to continue him on.

“…but the police don’t go to private detectives.” John finishes.

I turn to John. “Okay listen here. Sherlock is a consulting detective. He is arrogant and smug, but he is also very smart and get most of it right. He is one of the two people I can stand. He is going to show you what he can do and this is the deciding factor where I make up my judgement of you. I will let Sherlock do his thing and you tell us your honest opinion. If you lie, we will both know and I won’t like you so honest.” I tell him and cross my arms. “Sherlock, do your thing.”

Sherlock laughs and looks at John. “When I met you for the first time yesterday, I said, “Afghanistan or Iraq?” You looked surprised.” Sherlock says.

“Yes, how did you know?” John asks. I watched John to watch his face.

“I didn’t know, I saw. Your haircut, the way you hold yourself says military. But your conversation as you entered the room said trained at Bart’s, so Army doctor – obvious. Your face is tanned but no tan above the wrists. You’ve been abroad, but not sunbathing. Your limp’s really bad when you walk but you don’t ask for a chair when you stand, like you’ve forgotten about it, so it’s at least partly psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were traumatic. Wounded in action, then. Wounded in action, suntan – Afghanistan or Iraq.”

“You said I had a therapist.” John says slowly.

“You’ve got a psychosomatic limp – of course you’ve got a therapist. Then there’s your brother.” Sherlock says.

“Hmmm?” John asks.

Sherlock holds out his hand. “Your phone.” John gives his phone to him. “It’s expensive, e-mail enabled, MP3 player, but you’re looking for a flatshare – you wouldn’t waste money on this. It’s a gift, then.” Sherlock turns the phone over and looks at it. “Scratches. Not one, many over time. It’s been in the same pocket as keys and coins. The man sitting next to me wouldn’t treat his one luxury item like this, so it’s had a previous owner. Next bit’s easy. You know it already.”

            “The engraving.” John says.

            I look over at the phone and see:

            _Harry Watson_

_From Clara_

_Xxx_

“Harry Watson: clearly a family member who’s given you his old phone. Not your father, this is a young man’s gadget. Could be a cousin, but you’re a war hero who can’t find a place to live. Unlikely you’ve got an extended family, certainly not one you’re close to, so brother it is. Now, Clara. Who’s Clara? Three kisses says it’s a romantic attachment. The expense of the phone says wife, not girlfriend. She must have given it to him recently – this model’s only six months old. Marriage in trouble then – six months on he’s just given it away. If she’d left him, he would have kept it. People do – sentiment. But no, he wanted rid of it. He left her. He gave the phone to you: that says he wants you to stay in touch. You’re looking for cheap accommodation, but you’re not going to your brother for help: that says you’ve got problems with him. Maybe you liked his wife; maybe you don’t like his drinking.” Sherlock says.

“How can you possibly know about the drinking?” John asks.

            Sherlock smiles. “Shot in the dark. Good one, though. Power connection: tiny little scuff marks around the edge of it. Every night he goes to plug it in to charge but his hands are shaking. You never see those marks on a sober man’s phone; never see a drunk’s without them.” He finished and hands the phone back. Sherlock looks out the window and bites his lip nervously. I place my hand on his knee and he takes it. He knew that I wasn’t a comforting person so he knew to take what he got.

I look at John to see what he would say next. ““That… was amazing.” John breathed out.

Sherlock looks back at John. He looked like he was surprised. He sits there blinking. “Do you think so?” Sherlock asks softly. I grin and squeeze his hand.

“Of course it was. It was extraordinary; it was quite extraordinary.” John says and smiles at us.

I grin and pat John’s shoulder. “You can move in if you want. You pass my test.”

Sherlock smiles and says, “That’s not what people normally say.”

“What do people normally say?” John ask softly.

“’Piss off’” He and I say at the same time. I laugh and look ahead. Sherlock let go of my hand and wraps his arm around me. I glare at him to know not to push me any father. He nods and looks out the window.

We get to the sense and all get out. Sherlock walks near me when he sees Donovan at the tape again. “So did I get anything wrong?” He asks John.

“Harry and me don’t get on, never have. Clara and Harry split up three months ago and they’re getting a divorce; and Harry is a drinker.” John says.

            “Spot on, then. I didn’t expect to be right about everything.” Sherlock says and looks impressed with himself.

            “Arrogant.” I mutter.

            “And Harry’s short for Harriet.” John says with a smirk. I laugh into my hand.

            I notice that Sherlock has stopped. “Harry’s your sister.”

            John either doesn’t notice or isn’t caring. I follow John. “Look, what exactly am I supposed to be doing here?” John asks.

“Sister!” Sherlock says, furiously and through gritted teeth.

“Serious, why am I here?” John asks me.

“You are important.” I say and get to Donovan.

“Hello freaks.” She says and then covers her mouth.

I glare at her and shakes her head. “One more chance and then I will get pissed Donovan.”

“Right. Um...” She says and notices John. “Who is he?”

“Colleague of ours.” Sherlock tells us. “Doctor Watson.” Sherlock looks at John. “John, Sally Donovan, old friend.” He says and smiles fakely. He goes through and starts heading to the door.

“How do you two get a colleague?” She asks, looking at John. “Did they follow you home?”

“Donovan, you are getting on thin ice.” I tell her through gritted teeth and head under the tape.

“Would it be better if I just waited and…” John started to say.

            I lift the tape. “No.” I simply says.

As John walks under the tape, Sally lifts a radio to her mouth. “Bring in Mullen and Sherlock.” She says into the radio and leads us into the house. I notice Sherlock looking at area and at the ground as we approach him and the house. He looks up when we reach the pavement.

Anderson walks out in coveralls. I laugh and he glares at me. ““Ah, Anderson. Here we are again.” Sherlock says and smiles fackely.

            The man, Anderson, looks at Sherlock with distaste. “It’s a crime scene. I don’t want it contaminated. Are we clear on that?” He says with anger in his voice.

            “It is mine and Lestrade’s crime scene.” I tell him, getting angrier.

            Sherlock takes a deep breath through his nose. “Quite clear. And is your wife away for long?” Sherlock asks and smirks.

            “Oh, don’t pretend you worked that out. Somebody told you that.” Anderson said.

            “Your deodorant told me that.” Sherlock says.

            “My deodorant?” Anderson asks.

            Sherlock gets a quirky expression on his face and says “It’s for men.” I cough to cover up a laugh. Sherlock looks at me and smiles briefly.

            “Well, of course it’s for men! I’m wearing it.” Anderson says angrily.

            “So’s Sergeant Donovan.” Sherlock says and grins. Anderson looks to Donovan in shock. Sherlock sniffs pointedly again. “Ooh, and I think it just vaporized. May I go in?”

Anderson turns to Sherlock and points at him. “Now look: whatever you’re trying to imply…”

            “I’m not implying anything.” Sherlock says and heads towards the front door past Donovan. “I’m sure Sally came around for a nice little chat, and just happened to stay over.” He turns back to us. “And I assume she scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees.” Sherlock says and smiles smugly. He turns and goes into the house. Anderson and Donovan watch him in horror. I laugh and John walks past Donovan, briefly bit pointedly looking down at her knees. He then follows Sherlock inside.

I look at the two. “Have fun with my sister? I know you two love the whips.” I say and go inside. Sherlock had taken off his gloved and put on a pair of latex gloves and John was putting the same type of coveralls that Anderson had on.

Lestrade was standing by them. “Here is Calliah. I need you in a coverall.”

“Nope. I don’t touch the bodies, I leave that to Sherlock.” I tell him as I get out my notebook. “I am still on the Ripper case and this one.”

“I was surprised to find out that you didn’t know about this case already.” Lestrade tells me.

“I was distracted and the Ripper case.” I say and shrug. “So where are we?”

“Upstairs.” Lestrade says and leads us up. We get to the room and Sherlock starts walking around the body. “I can give Sherlock two minutes.”

“May need longer.” Sherlock says casually.

““Her name’s Jennifer Wilson according to her credit cards. We’re running them now for contact details. Hasn’t been here long. Some kids found her.” Lestrade tells us. I start taking notes.

            I look around the room and trying to figure out something. The room is empty of furniture except for a rocking horse in the far corner. Emergency portable lighting has been set up. Scaffolding poles hold up part of the ceiling near where a couple of large holes have been knocked through one of the walls. A woman’s body is lying face down on the bare floorboards in the middle of the room. She is wearing a bright pink overcoat and high-heeled pink shoes. Her hands are flat on the floor either side of her head. Sherlock focuses on the corpse. Behind him, John looks at the woman’s body and his face fills with pain and sadness. I look at the body in disgust. I hated the color pink. The four of us stand there silently for several long seconds, then Sherlock looks across to Lestrade. “Shut up.” Sherlock says.

Lestrade looks startled. “I didn’t say anything.”

            “You were thinking. It’s annoying.” Sherlock says. Lestrade and John exchange a surprised look as Sherlock steps slowly forward until he reaches the side of the corpse. I look at him and observe him. I look at the body to try and see what Sherlock is seeing, yet seeing nothing out of the ordinary. I get up and walk to the two other men. “So you let him do this a lot?” John ask Lestrade.

            He nods. “He help a lot and doesn’t require pay. It save time and money. I know how those two got with him, but how did you get tangled up with them?” He asks John.

“He didn’t get tangled with us Lestrade.” I glare playfully at him. “We like our John and he is going to move in with us.” I smile at John.

“Got anything?” Lestrade asks Sherlock.

I turn and get ready to take my notes. “Not much.” Sherlock says nonchalantly.

“I call bullshit.” I say and cross my arms.

“She’s German.” I hear. I look over and see Anderson casually leaning against the doorway. “’Rache’: it’s German for ‘revenge’. She could be trying to tell us something…” I see Sherlock walks to the door way.

            “Yes, thank you for your input.” Sherlock says sarcastically. He slam the door shut and walks back into the room. I laugh and give Sherlock a high five as he passes me. I really hated Anderson.

“So she’s German?” Lestrade asks.

            “Of course she’s not.” Sherlock says, still not looking up from his phone. “She’s from out of town, though. Intended to stay in London for one night…” He smiles at his phone and looks up. “before returning home to Cardiff.” He puts his phone back into his pocket. “So far, so obvious.” I start taking some notes.

            “Sorry – obvious?” John asks.

            “What about the message, though?” Lestrade asks.

            Sherlock ignores him and looks at John and me. “Doctor Watson, what do you two think?” I look up, surprised. He never asked what others thought. He looks at me and winks. I understood then. He was testing John.

            “Of the message?” John asks.

            “Of the body. You are in the medical field.” Sherlock says.

            “Wait, no, we have a whole team right outside.” Lestrade tell him.

“They won’t work with me.” Sherlock says.

“And they suck.” I add in.

“That too.” Sherlock says.

“I’m breaking every rule letting you in here.” Lestrade says.

I frown. “We have been using him for a couple of cases. What is different about this one?”

“It’s because this one is public. He doesn’t want your bosses to figure out that a common wealth is figure out the cases.” Sherlock says and looks at Lestrade. “You need me.”

Lestrade stares at him for a moment, then lowers his eyes helplessly. “Yes, I do. God help me.”

“He is good Lestrade. Those two out there are your second best team, but you have your best team on the case now. No need to worry.” I tell him, trying to reassure him.

“Doctor Watson.” Sherlock says to John.

“Hm?” John asks.

“Oh, do as he says. Help yourself.” Lestrade says and I hear the door close. Sherlock walks to the body with John. He looks at me and motions me over.

I shake my head. “I’ll wait outside. You can tell me what you found when we get home.” I tell him and he nods. I leave the room and smile at Lestrade. “He will figure it out.”

“I know. I’m more worried about you right now. You aren’t yourself.” Lestrade says and pulls me to the side. “Tell me what is going on.”

I sigh and tell him what happened with my sister. “So Sherlock and Mycroft are helping me and I am living with Sherlock and John. I’ll be better there.”

Lestrade nods and smiles softly. “You can always come talk to me, you know that right?”

I grin. “Of course. You are my daddy Lestrade.” I joke and laugh.

Lestrade looks behind me. “John is looking for you and Sherlock.”

I turn around and see John climbing down the stairs. “Shit. I missed Sherlock.”

“Do you need a ride home?” Lestrade asks.

I shake my head. “No. I just have to go with John to meet the mean old Mycroft.” I laugh and hug Lestrade quickly. “I’ll catch you later.”

“You bet.” He says and I run to John.

“John!” I call down the stairs and get to him. “Hey, Sherlock leave?”

“I don’t know. I’m slow on the stairs.” He tells me.

“I’ll walk with you.” I say and help him down. We get outside and look for Sherlock. “He must have left.” I tell John. “Do you need to rest before we leave?”

“No, as soon as we get home, I’ll be fine.” He says and offers me his arm.

“Um, no thanks. I don’t do things like that.” I tell him and we start walking. He tries to get a taxi but it passes him by. I hear a phone ring and look at the Chicken Cottage, a fast food restaurant we are standing by. Their payphone is ringing. I look at it questionably. A staff member comes and goes to answer it when it stops ringing. We walk down the road and shortly another payphone starts to ring.

“I think you should answer that phone John.” I tell him. He nods and goes and answers it. I smile and wait for the black car. I see John look to the left. I knew Mycroft was scaring John into getting in the car but he really didn’t need to. A car pulls up and Anthea gets out. John walks to me and frowns.

“The man on the phone said to get in the car and that he wasn’t expecting you.” He tells me.

“Well, maybe we should do what he said.” I say and get in the car. John follows and Anthea gets in and closes the door. “Hello Anthea.” She looks up and smiles at me, then goes back to her phone.

“Hello.” John says softly.

“Hi.” Anthea says, looking at him for a moment and then returns to her phone.

“What’s your name, then?” He smiles.

“Calliah said it was Anthea.” She tells him, not looking at him. I knew she wasn’t doing anything important on her phone, but with a boss like Mycroft, you couldn’t be all bubbly. I was going to crack her and make her become my best friend.

“I’m John.” John says after looking out the rear window.

“Yes. I know.” She says and smiles at me.

“Any point in asking where we’re going?” John asks.

“Just enjoy the ride.” I tell him. “I wouldn’t be this calm if I didn’t know what was happening.”

He nods and looks out the window.

We get to the same warehouse Mycroft brought me. We get out and I see Mycroft standing there. “You know I wasn’t going to come but then he left me!” I say and walk to him.

He looks at me. “You know how he is.”

I sigh and shrug. “I do.” I turn and look at John who was frowning and looking very confused.

“Have a seat, John.” Mycroft tells John.

“You know, I’ve got a phone.” John says and walks over but doesn’t sit. He looks around the warehouse. At least he wasn’t screaming that Mycroft was going to kill him like I was. “I mean, very clever and all that, but er… you could just phone me. On my phone.” He walks past the chair and was a few paces away from us.

“When one is avoiding the attention of Sherlock Holmes, one learns to be discreet, hence this place.” The man says. He smiles softly at me and then looks stern and looks at John. “The leg must be hurting you. Sit down.”

“I don’t wanna sit down.” John says.

“You don’t seen very afraid.” Mycroft says and looks at him curiously.

“You don’t seen very frightening.” John says. Mycroft and I chuckle.

“Ah, yes. The bravery of the soldier. Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity, don’t you think Calliah.” Mycroft says and looks at John sternly. I nod. “What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?”

“I don’t have one. I barely know him. I met him…” John looks away and looks surprised. “…yesterday.”

“Mmm, and since yesterday you’ve moved in with him and now you’re solving crimes together. Might we expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?” Mycroft jokes. I laugh.

John glares at me and turns back to Mycroft. “Who are you?”

“An interested party.” Mycroft says nonchalantly.

“A moron.” I say softly and Mycroft taps my butt with his umbrella. I glare at him while he ignores me.  

“Interested in Sherlock? Why? I’m guessing you’re not friends.” John guesses.

“You’ve met him. How many ‘friends’ do you imagine he had? Calliah is his only real friend. I am the only other closest thing to a friend that Sherlock Holmes is capable of having.” Mycroft says.

“And what’s that?” John asks.

“An enemy.” Mycroft says.

“You two are so drama queens.” I say.  

“An enemy?” John asks.

“In his mind, certainly. If you were to ask him, he’d probably say his arch-enemy. He does love to be dramatic.” Mycroft says and smirks.

“You are too dork.” I tell him.

“Well, thank God you’re above all that.” John says sarcastically and looks around the warehouse.

I laugh. “Nice one John. I do like you.” I tell him.

“Glad I could be a laugh.” John tells me as his phone trills a text alert. John takes out his phone and looks at it.

“I hope I’m not distracting you.” Mycroft says.

“Not distracting me at all.” John says casually. He takes his time looking up from the phone before he pockets it.

“Do you plan to continue your association with Sherlock Holmes?” Mycroft asks.

“I could be wrong… but I think that’s none of your business.” John says. I smirk. John had a backbone.

“It could be.” Mycroft says ominously.

“It really couldn’t.” John says.

Mycroft takes a notebook out of his inside pocket, then opens it. He looks at it as he says, “If you do move into, um… two hundred and twenty-one B Baker street, I’d be happy to pay a meaningful sum of money on a regular basis to ease your way.” He closes the notebook and puts it away.

“Why?” John asks.

“Because you’re not a wealthy man.” Mycroft says.

“In exchange for what?” John asks.

“Information. Nothing indiscreet. Nothing you’d feel… uncomfortable with. Just tell me what he’s up to.” Mycroft offers.

“Why?” John asks.

“I worry about him. Constantly.” Mycroft says. I smirk.

“That’s nice of you.” John says insincerely.

“But I would prefer for various reasons that my concern go unmentioned. We have what you might call a ... difficult relationship.” Mycroft says. I laugh and Mycroft glares at me.

John’s phone sounds another text alert. He gets his phone out and looks at it. “No.” John says to Mycroft’s offer.

“But I haven’t mentioned a figure.” Mycroft says and frowns.

“Don’t bother.” John says as he puts away his phone.

Mycroft laughs briefly. “You’re very loyal, very quickly.”

“No, I’m not. I’m just not interested.” John says.

Mycroft looks at John closely for a moment and then takes out his notebook and opens it. “’Trust issues,’ it says here.” He says and gestures to the notebook to make it clear that he was reading a note from the book. I notice that John was becoming unnerved.

“What’s that?” John asked.

“Could it be that you’ve decided to trust Sherlock Holmes of all people?” Mycroft asks, still looking at his book.

“Who says I trust him?” John asks.

“You don’t seem the kind to make friends easily.” Mycroft says.

“Are we done?” John asks.

Mycroft raises his head and looks into John’s eyes. “You tell me.” John looks at him for a long moment, then turns his back and starts walking to the car. “I imagine people have already warned you to stay away from him, but I can see from your left hand that’s not going to happen.” Mycroft says to John.

John stops dead. His shoulders tense and drop and he angrily shakes his head a little. He is clearly furious as he turns back around to face the man. “My what?” John asks savagely and through his bared teeth.

“Show me.” Mycroft asks calmly.

He has nodded towards John’s left hand as he speaks, and now he plants the tip of his umbrella on the floor and leans casually on it like a man who is used to having his orders obeyed. John, however, is not going to be intimidated and deliberately shifts his feet under him as if digging in. He raises his left hand, bending it at the elbow, and stands still. His message is clear: if the man wants to look at his hand, he’ll have to come to him. I laugh at Mycroft. I knew how he worked. Apparently unperturbed by this belligerence, the man strolls forward, hooking the handle of the umbrella over his arm as he reaches for John’s hand. John instantly pulls his hand back a little.

“Don’t.” John says tensely.

Mycroft lowers his head and raises his eyebrows at John, almost as if saying, ‘Did I mention trust issues?!’ John very reluctantly lowers his hand, holding it out flat with the palm down. The man takes it in both of his own hands and looks at it closely.

“Remarkable.” Mycroft says.

John takes back his hand. “What is?”

Mycroft turns and walks a few paces away. “Most people blunder round this city, and all they see are streets and shops and cars. When you walk with Sherlock Holmes, you see the battlefield.” He says and turns towards John again. “You’ve seen it already, haven’t you?”

“What’s wrong with my hand?” John asks.

“You have an intermittent tremor in your left hand.” Mycroft says. John nods his head. “Your therapist thinks it’s post-traumatic stress disorder. She thinks you’re haunted by memories of your military service.”

I see John almost flinching. His gaze is fixed ahead of him and a muscle in his cheek twitches repeated. “Who the hell are you? How do you know that?” John says angry and distressed.

“Fire her. She’s got it the wrong way round. You’re under stress right now and your hand is perfectly steady.” Mycroft says. “You’re not haunted by the war, Doctor Watson ... you miss it.” He leans in closer and John’s eyes rise up to meet his. “Welcome back.” He whispers. He turns and starts to walk away just as John’s phone trills another text alert. “Time to choose a side, Doctor Watson.” Mycroft looks at me. “Calliah, come with me.” He says and keeps walking.

I look at John. “Don’t worry you did great.” I say and follow Mycroft.  


	7. The Trio's First Case

I get into Mycroft’s car and move to the other side. “So he passed?”

Mycroft gets in and smirks. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Oh whatever Mycroft. You know you do that so you can make sure that Sherlock is only friends with the best people.” I say and look at him. “So did he passed?”

Mycroft laughs and nods. “He passed. He is going to either be very good or very bad for my brother.”

“I think he will be good for Sherlock.” I say and lean against the door. “Why do I think that this end has just started?”

“Because it has. It is only eight thirty.” Mycroft says. “Where are we going?”

I sigh. “I should go home.” I say and close my eyes.

“Do you want to go?” Mycroft asks.

“Not really. I think John and Sherlock need some time. Boy bonding time.” I say and look at Mycroft. “You can take me to dinner.”

“Oh can I?” He asks.

“Yes. I’m getting to know Sherlock really well but I don’t know you all that well.” I say and look at him. “You helped me get out of a tough situation.” I say and smile. “So you are taking me to dinner.”

“Fine. Where do you want to go?” He asks. I shrug and he tells his driver an address. “How is your case?”

“You mean cases? We had the Ripper case, which is so interesting. I mean this killer has done so much to make sure that he is killing the right people and doing it perfectly. They fascinates me. This new case is okay. I mean it isn’t as interesting. She killed herself or she didn’t. Sherlock will figure it out.” I explain.

He looks at me and shakes his head. “You are a strange one.”

“I know.” I saw and look out the window. We pull up to Galvin Bistrot de Luxe, a French restaurant down the street. “We are going here?”

“I love French food.” Mycroft says and gets out. I sigh and follow him into the restaurant. “Table for Mr. Holmes and Miss Mullen.” He tells the hostess.

The young girl looks shocked and blushes. “Y-Yes sir.” She walks us to a table in the back. “H-Here you are sir.” She says and scurries away.

I laugh. Mycroft pulls out my chair and I sit down. “You don’t even know how much power you have over people do you?”

He sits on the other side of the table and looks at me. “What do you mean?”

“That girl thought you were cute.” I say and look at the hostess. “She was blushing and stuttering. Sherlock read that that is a good sign someone likes you.”

“And where did Sherlock read this?” Mycroft asks.

I look at him and see him smirking. “In this month’s Scarlet.”

“Scarlet, the women’s magazine?” Mycroft asks, his smirk getting bigger.

“Yes…” I say unsure where Mycroft was heading. “He says that all of life can be found in the personal columns of women’s magazines.” He just keeps smirking and looks at the menu. “Should I have not told you that?”

He shrugs. “I’m not sure.”

“If you are going to make fun of him for what he reads, I won’t be friends with you.” I tell him.

He sets down the menu and looks at me. “And who told you I wanted to be your friend?”

I frown and look at him. “I thought you wanted me to.”

“What would give you that idea?” He asks.

“You helped me.” I say and look down. “Isn’t that what friends do?”

“I only helped you because it was hurting my brother. I am not the type of man who just has friends.” He tells me.

I get up and nod. “Well thank you for clearing that up Mr. Holmes. Sorry for wasting your time.” I leave the building and start walking to my house. I get to the first floor and notice the door opened. I go in and see Lestrade, Anderson, Donovan, and the drug team looking around Sherlock’s part of the flat. “What is going on?”

“Hello Calliah. How are you?” Lestrade asks, trying to push me out the door.

I move him away and move into the room more. “What is going on Lestrade?”

“Drug bust.” He tells me and I snap my head towards him. “Sherlock was a user.”

“What? No…” I say softly. I sit down and Lestrade sits next to me. “I feel like I know Sherlock well and then something like this comes out of the blue. I’ve only known the man for a couple days. You think you know someone…” I was thinking more about Mycroft then Sherlock, but I didn’t want Lestrade to know that. I look at him. “Are you worried that he will start again?”

“Not really. I knew he would have to case.” Lestrade tells me.

“What case?” I ask and look around. I see a pink case at the desk and frown. What had happened when I was with Mycroft? I look at Lestrade. “Where are Sherlock and John?”

“Not sure. They weren’t here when we got here. Mrs. Hudson let us in.” Lestrade explains. I nod and get up. I go to the case and look around.

I hear someone coming up the stairs and Sherlock and John come into view. “Hello strangers.”

John looks at me and smiles. Sherlock looks around and frowns. “What are you doing?” He asks Lestrade, storming over to him.

“Well, I knew you’d find the case. I’m not stupid.” Lestrade explains.

“Well you can’t just break into my flat.” Sherlock says and looks at me. He frowns. “Did you know about this? Are you the one who let them in?”

“Of course not.” I say and frown. “Why would I let them in?”

“Because…” He starts to say and shrugs. “Because.”

“Someone is pissy.” I say and sit down in my chair. “When I got here, they were here Mr. I have a drug problem.”

“What are you talking about Calliah? Sherlock, a junkie?” John asks. “I know you have known him longer but still.”

Sherlock bites his lip nervously and walks closer to John. “John…”

John looks at Lestrade and me. “I’m pretty sure you could search this flat all day, you wouldn’t find anything you could call recreational.” He says, standing up for Sherlock.

“John, you probably want to shut up now.” Sherlock says.

“Do you have something in the flat?” I ask, shocked. I look at Lestrade and mouth ‘you said he was clean.’ Lestrade shrugs and I look at John and Sherlock.  

John looks into Sherlock’s eyes. Sherlock holds his gaze for a long moment and John realizes how serious he’s looking. “No.”

“What?” Sherlock asks.

“You?” John exclaims.

“Shut up!” Sherlock yells angrily and turns to Lestrade. “I’m not your sniffer dog.”

“No Anderson is.” I say. Sherlock and Lestrade look at me. I shrug. “What he is.”

Lestrade shrugs and nods to the kitchen. “What, An…” Sherlock looks at the kitchen and frowns. He could see all the officers that were doing this. “Anderson, what are you doing here on a drug bust?” He asks Anderson angrily.

“Oh, I volunteered.” Anderson says venomously.

Sherlock looks away, biting his lip angrily. I get up and place a hand on Sherlock’s arm. He looks down and calms down a little. I look at Anderson and glare at him. He was being a dick and he knew it. Anderson glares right back at me.

“They all did. They’re not strictly speaking on the drug squad, but they’re very keen.” Lestrade says.

I frown and look at Lestrade. “This isn’t far Lestrade and you know it.”

“I have to do what I have to do. He was withholding evidence.” Lestrade tells me.  

I shake my head and see Donovan coming out of the kitchen, holding a small glass jar with some white round objects in it. I glare at her. “Are these human eyes?” She asks.

“Put those back.” Sherlock yells.

“They were in the microwave!” She yells back.

“It’s an experiment.” Sherlock tries to explain. I look at him with interest. “I’ll explain later.” I nod and look back at Donovan and glare. She glares back.

“Keep looking, guys.” Lestrade says and stands up. He turns to Sherlock. “Or you could help us properly and I’ll stand them down.”

“This is childish.” Sherlock says angrily and starts pacing.

“Well, I’m dealing with a child. Sherlock, this is our case. I’m letting you in, but you do not go off on your own. Clear?” Lestrade says slowly.

Sherlock stops pacing and glares at Lestrade. “Oh, what, so-so-so you set up a pretend drugs bust to bully me?”

“It stops being pretend if they find anything.” Lestrade explains.

“I am clean!” Sherlock says loudly. 

“Is your flat? All of it?” Lestrade asks.

“I don’t even smoke.” Sherlock exclaims. He unbuttons the cuff of his left sleeve and pulls it up to show the nicotine patch on his lower arm.

“Neither do I.” Lestrade says and pulls the right sleeve of his own shirt and pulls it up to show a similar patch on his arm. Sherlock rolls his eyes and turns away. They both pull their sleeves back down again. “So let’s work together. We’ve found Rachel.” Lestrade explains.

Sherlock looks back at Lestrade. “Who is she?” He asks.

“Jennifer Wilson’s only daughter.” Lestrade says.

Sherlock frowns. “Her daughter? Why would she write her daughter’s name? Why?” He asks and tries to understand. I subconsciously reach up and grab my mother’s locket. It’s the only thing that I have left of her.

“Never mind that. We found the case.” Anderson says and points to the pink suitcase “According to someone, the murderer has the case, and we found it in the hands of our favorite psychopath.” Anderson continues.

“Anderson shut it.” I tell him.

“I’m not a psychopath. I’m a high-functioning sociopath.” Sherlock says and turns to Lestrade. “You need to bring Rachel in. You need to question her. I need to question her.” Sherlock says.

“She’s dead.” Lestrade says.

“Excellent!” Sherlock exclaims. “How, when, and why? Is there a connection? There has to be.” Sherlock continues on.

“Well, I doubt it, since she’s been dead for fourteen years. Technically she was never alive. Rachel was Jennifer Wilson’s stillborn daughter, fourteen years ago.” Lestrade explains.

“Shit. That is a dead end.” I say and sit down.

I see John grimace sadly and turn away. I look at Sherlock and see that he is confused. “No, that’s… that’s not right. How… Why would she do that? Why?” Sherlock asks.

“Why would she think of her daughter in her last moments? Yup – sociopath; I’m seeing it now.” Anderson says and looks at me. I glare at him and roll my eyes.

Sherlock turns to him with an exasperated look on his face. “She didn’t think about her daughter. She scratched her name on to the floor with her fingernails. She was dying. It took effort. It would have hurt.” Sherlock explains and starts to pace back and forth across the room again. I roll my eyes and sit on the couch.

“You said that the victims all took the poison themselves, that he makes them take it. Well, maybe he ... I don’t know, talks to them? Maybe he used the death of her daughter somehow.” John tries to help.

Sherlock stops pacing and looks at John. “Yeah, but that was ages ago. Why would she still be upset?” He asks.

John and I stare at him. Sherlock hesitates as he realizes that everyone in the flat has stopped what they’re doing and has fallen silent. He glances around the room and then awkwardly looks at me. “Not good?”

I glance around the room and turn back to Sherlock. “Bit not good, yeah.” I say and shrug.

Sherlock shakes it off and looks at John and me. “Yeah, but if you were dying… if you’d been murdered: in your very last few seconds what would you say?” He asks us.

“’Please, God, let me live.’” John says as I say “’Well, at least I will be free.’”

“Oh, use your imaginations!” He says exasperated.

“I don’t have to.” John and I say at the same time.

John and Sherlock look at me confused and I look down. Sherlock wasn’t the only one still with secrets. Sherlock coughs and continues on. “Yeah, but if you were clever, really clever… Jennifer Wilson running all those lovers: she was clever.” Sherlock starts pacing. “She was trying to tell us something.”

Mrs. Hudson comes to the door of the living room. “Isn’t the doorbell working? Your taxi’s here, Sherlock.” She tells Sherlock.

Sherlock doesn’t stop pacing. “I didn’t order a taxi. Go away.” He tells her.

Mrs. Hudson looks around the room and frowns. “Oh dear. They’re making such a mess. What are they looking for?” She asks.

“Drug.” I shrug and say.

She frowns. “But they’re just for my hip. They’re herbal soothers.” Mrs. Hudson says anxiously. I giggle at the older lady that in a few days found her way into my heart.

Sherlock stops with his back to the door and shouts, “Shut up, everybody, shut up! Don’t move, don’t speak, don’t breathe. I’m trying to think. Anderson, face the other way. You’re putting me off.”

“What? My face is?!” Anderson yells and I laugh. He glares at me and I smile and wave.

“Everybody quiet and still. Anderson, turn your back.” Lestrade says.

“Oh, for God’s sake!” Anderson yells.

“Just do it you ninny.” I tell him. Anderson rolls his eyes and turns his back.

Sherlock closes his eyes. “Come on, think. Quick!” He says to himself.

“What about your taxi?” Mrs. Hudson asks.

“MRS. HUDSON!” Sherlock turns to her and yells furiously. Mrs. Hudson turns and hurries away down the stairs.

I frown at Sherlock and follow Mrs. Hudson. “Mrs. Hudson, wait.” I call after her.

She turns around and smiles softly. “Oh hello hear. Don’t worry about me. He yells when he is stressed.” She tells me. I nod and look out a window and see the taxi was still there.

“Have you ever seen Sherlock call a taxi?” I ask her.

She thinks. “I don’t think so, why?”

“He never calls ahead and always gets the first cab. I think someone always makes sure there is a taxi waiting for him.” I say softly. “So why would he call a taxi this time?”

“I’m not sure sweetie. Do you want to come in for some tea?” She asks.

“No thanks Mrs. Hudson. I’ll be back.” I tell her and go outside. “Sherlock didn’t call you did he?”

“He said you were smart.” The cabbie tells me. “Why don’t you come take a ride? I can always come back for Mr. Holmes.”  

“Why take me instead of Sherlock?” I ask.

“Because I was always going to come back for you Miss Adler.” He tells me.

“It’s Mullen now.” I tell him as I move closer to him. “Why me?”

“Because you are a strong piece in his puzzle and he wants you gone. He told me that you have to come.” He informs me.

“And who is he?” I ask. He smiles at me and gets in the taxi. “Why would I get in a taxi with a man who has killed many people?”

“I didn’t kill them. They killed themselves. I just gave them what they needed.” The driver says. “And if you don’t get in, Mr. Holmes will come out and I will take him instead.”

I frown and look at the flat. I really didn’t want Sherlock to go with this driver, but I didn’t want to go either. I sigh, already knowing what I would do. I get in the taxi and let him drive me away. As he starts moving, I see Sherlock running out of the house and starts trying to run after us. I frown and press my hand on the window. I was doing this to keep Sherlock safe. I look forward and think about what Sherlock would be doing if he were here. He would try and find out the guys story. I move forward and see pictures of kids with someone ripped out. Possibly his kids and their… mom, maybe? Maybe he got divorced and didn’t get his kids. I know that could make someone mad. But mad enough to kill? I wouldn’t think so. Maybe he is the Ripper killer too? I shake my head. No killers don’t do things two different ways. The Ripper case is something totally different. I look at the driver and try to see something that Sherlock would see. I couldn’t see anything and my time was up. He parks the taxi in between two buildings. He turns around and smiles.

“Where are we?” I ask.

“Now if Mr. Holmes was here, he would be able to tell us.” He tells me.

“Well he isn’t here. So where are we?” I ask.

He sighs and gets out of the car. He opens my door and moved back. “Get out.”

“Not going to happen.” I tell him and cross my arms.

He pulls out a pistol and points it at me. “Get out.” I sigh and get out. I wish I would have brought my gun. “I hate when I have to make people do this by gun point.”

“Y-You know, you can’t claim t-that people kill themselves if y-you force them to do it by g-gunpoint.” I say.

He puts the gun to my head and leads me inside. “Just shut up.” He says and leads me to the first floor. “I love knowing which places are empty so I can do this with no one coming to stop me.” He leads me to one of the rooms and pushes me in. “Go sit down.” He says as he turns on the lights.  We are in a large classroom which has long fixed wooden benches and plastic chairs. “Is this okay for your death?”

“Fine.” I say and sit down. “So who is he?”

“Just someone interested in you and Mr. Holmes.” He says and we sit down across from each other. “He was planning on Mr. Holmes being killed tonight and you later. He said he wanted to kill you. You must have made him mad.”

“Who is it?” I ask.

“Not sure. I don’t actually see him, just talk on the phone.” He says and shrugs.

“You know Sherlock knows I was taken. He will find me.” I tell him.

“Not worried. You will be dead by that time.” He tells me. He reaches in his pocket and takes out a small glass bottle with a white pill in it. “This is the fun part.” He says and takes out another bottle that looks the same as the other one. “See this isn’t as fun with you. You don’t let your emotion get to you. Yes you were scared and stuttered, but you aren’t smart like Sherlock or emotional like Mr. Watson. You are just the blank wall of Calliah. You don’t show anything. Maybe that’s why your mother didn’t love you.”

“My mother is dead so I really don’t care what she did or didn’t love.” I tell him. “What are these all about?”

He sighs. “You aren’t playing right.” He tells me.

“I am so sorry that I am not complying with my killer.” I say sarcastically. “Why can I do to make this fun for you?” I roll my eyes and cross my arms. I did believe that Sherlock would get here before anything happened, I just needed to keep him talking.

“There is a good bottle and a bad bottle. You take the pill from the good bottle, you live; take the pill from the bad bottle, you die.” He explains.

“And I have no idea which one is which.” I say and frown. “But you do.”

“Of course.” He says and smiles.

“Why should I take one? What’s in it for me?” I ask.

“Well which ever one you pick, I take the pill from the other one. Together we take our medicine.” He explains. “I won’t cheat. It’s your choice. I’ll take whatever pill you don’t.”

I look at the pills, trying to think of what Sherlock would do. He would already know which one is the right one and which is the wrong one. I was a horrible picker. I always picked wrong. I look at the gun and think of a way to get it away from him. “Did you give the others this choice?”

“Of course. You take your time. Get yourself together.” He says and leans back.

I look at him and then reach for the bottle by him. I move my arm so both bottle roll off the table. “Oh I am such a klutz.” I say and giggle. He reaches down for both and I grab the gun. He comes back up and I point it at him. “Now I have the power. We are going to leave and I will call my boss. You are done for.”

He smirks and raises his hands. “Go ahead. Shoot me.” He says and grins.

“I will. Don’t tempt me.” I say, trying to sound strong.

“Do it then.” He says and laughs. We wait and he lowers his hands. “You won’t do it. You are a detective. You don’t shoot people. You are an officer at a desk. You are weak. You don’t figure out cases, others do. Wither it be Sherlock or Lestrade, you suck at your job.”

I glare at him. “I am good at what I do. I don’t have to prove that.”

“Then shoot me. I’ve helped four people kill themselves. Just kill me.” He says. “Your sister would. Hell Sherlock would.” He waits. “No you are a freak who can’t do anything.” I close my eyes, trying not to get mad. He wanted me mad. He wanted me to shoot him. “You are a worthless bastard who just trails the good guys.” He says. I start shaking softly, getting angry. “Just a fatty with abonnement issues and an amazing sister.” I squeeze the trigger but don’t hear it go off. I open my eyes and pull the trigger again and see flames come out. “You actually were going to do it. Good for you. Now back to business.” He places the pills on the table. “Pick one.”

I put the ‘gun’ down and stand up. “No. You have no power over me. I can leave.” I start walking to the door.

“Don’t you want to save Sherlock? Be the hero?” He asks.

I turn around and face him. “Not this way. Sherlock will catch you.” I get closer to him and shake my head. “I will not let you change my mind.”

“What if I told you who is after Sherlock?” He says.

I look at him. “Tell me.”

“Which pill would you have picked? Then I will tell you.” He says. I pick up the bottle that was near him. “Oh that one.” He takes the other. “His name is Moriarty. I don’t know him but he wants Sherlock.” He looks at the pill. “Why not just take it if you are sure it is that one.”

“No.” I say and look at him.

“Come on. What is there out there that is worth living?” He asks. “Your sister wouldn’t care. No parents. Lestrade only likes you because you are on his team. He can replace you. Mycroft isn’t your friend. John just met you so you will just be a passing memory. And then Sherlock. Well Sherlock will find your death interesting but after he has met me and figured it out, you will be forgotten.” He moves closer to me. “You are forgettable. Why not just end it now.” I look at the pill and frown. I take it out and put it between two fingers. “Just take it. You either die or live.” I start to put it to my mouth when a gunshot rings out. Blood splatters all over my face as a bullet goes through the cabbie’s head. I scream as his body lands on mine and I fall backwards, with him on top. I try to move the body but his dead weight is heavy. Blood was falling on my face and I look away.

“Help!” I yell out and the door opens. I look up to see Sherlock running in and throwing the body off of me.  I curl up and Sherlock wraps his arms around me.

“Calliah… Are you okay?” He asks softly. I nod and move away from him. “You don’t have to move yet. You are probably in shock.”

“I have blood on my face. I need to get it off. And let Lestrade know what happened.” I say softly and get up. I was in shock and I didn’t want to move but what the cabbie said was true. I was forgettable. I was worthless. I go downstairs and see Lestrade and the team. There was an ambulance waiting. Lestrade sees me and runs over. He opens his mouth to ask me some questions and I raise my hand. “It’s the cabbie’s blood.” I say and go to the ambulance. “I need a rag or something to wash my face off with.” I tell the paramedic. They hand me some wipes and I sit down and wash my face. They cover me up with an orange blanket and I look down. I see that I still had the pill in my hand. Lestrade and Sherlock walk over and I move my hand out to show them the pill. “This is what he gave them to kill themselves with.” I say and hand it to Lestrade.

“Nice work Mullen.” He says and smiles. I just nod and look away. I see John waiting outside the tape for Sherlock. “I can get your statement tomorrow when you come into work. That is if you want to come in.”

“Why can’t I give it to you now so I can work tomorrow when I come in?” I ask.

“You need to go home.” He tells me.

I frown. “I’m fine. Just let me give you my statement.” I say.

He sighs and looks at Sherlock. He nods and Lestrade looks at me. “Okay give me your statement.” I tell them both what happened.

“I think I can give some insight on the shooter. The bullet they just dug out of his head is from a hand gun. Kill shot over that distance from that kind of a weapon – that’s a crack shot you’re looking for, but not just a marksman; a fighter. His hands couldn’t have shaken at all, so clearly he’s acclimatized to violence. He didn’t fire until I was in immediate danger, though, so strong moral principle. You’re looking for a man probably with a history of military service ...” He looks around the area and slows down. “... and nerves of steel ...” He trails off. I see John looking at us innocently and then turns his head away. Lestrade turns to follow Sherlock’s gaze and Sherlock turns back to him before he can start to ask questions. “Actually, do you know what? Ignore me.” He says.

“Sorry?” Lestrade asks.

“Ignore all of that. It’s just the, er, the concern talking. Concerned for Calliah.” Sherlock says and takes the blanket off my shoulders. He pulls me away from Lestrade.

 “Where’re you two going?” Lestrade asks us.

“We just need to talk about the-the rent.” Sherlock explain.

“The rent?” I ask, still getting pulled.

We get to John and Sherlock grins at him. “Um, Sergeant Donovan’s just been explaining everything, the two pills. Been a dreadful business, hasn’t it? Dreadful.” John says.

“Good shot.” Sherlock says softly.

“Yes. Yes, must have been, through that window.” John says, trying to look innocent. I was so confused.

 “Well, you’d know.” Sherlock says. John looks up at him, still trying to look innocent. “Need to get the powder burns out of your fingers. I don’t suppose you’d serve time for this, but let’s avoid the court case.” John clears his throat and looks around nervously.

I gasp and look at John. “You?” I ask.

He smiles and looks down. “Are you all right?” Sherlock asks John.

“Yes, of course I’m all right.” John says.

“Well, you have just killed a man.” Sherlock says.

“Yes, I…” He trails off. Sherlock and I watch him carefully. “That’s true, innit?” He smiles. “But he wasn’t a very nice man.” John finishes.

Sherlock nods in agreement. “No. No, he wasn’t really, was he?” Sherlock says.

“And frankly a bloody awful cabbie.” John adds.

“He was! You should have seen the route he took me to get her.” I exclaim.

We start walking as John and Sherlock start to giggle. “Stop! Stop, we can’t giggle or laugh, it’s a crime scene. Stop it!” John says.

“You’re the one who shot him. Don’t blame me.” Sherlock says.

“Keep your voice down!” John says. We walk past Donovan and I frown at her. “Sorry – it’s just, um, nerves, I think.” John says to Donovan.

“Sorry.” Sherlock says to Donovan.

John clears his throat as we walk past Donovan. “You were gonna take that damned pill, weren’t you?” He asks me.

I look down and nod. “He was threatening Sherlock and you.” I lied. Sherlock wraps an arm around me and I look up at him. He smiles and ruffles my hair. “Ass hat.” I say and fix it.

After a little he forces the smile down. “Dinner?”

“Starving.” John says. We turn and start to walk again.

“End of Baker Street, there’s a good Chinese stays open ’til two. You can always tell a good Chinese by examining the bottom third of the door handle.” Sherlock explains.

I see a car pull up and Mycroft get out. I look down and start moving slower. Sherlock looks down and frowns. He looks at Mycroft and I could tell he was trying to find out what happened. “That was the man I was talking to you about.” John tells Sherlock.

“I know exactly who that is.” Sherlock says and moves closer to Mycroft after letting me go. I stop behind Sherlock and look down. I was still hurt.

“So, another case cracked. How very public spirited… though that’s never your motivation, is it?” Mycroft asks Sherlock very pleasantly.

“What did you do to Calliah?” He asks, sounding angry. My head snaps up. He was worried about me. Mycroft looks at me and I swear I could see a little guilt in his eyes but he quickly looks at Sherlock.

“I didn’t do anything.” He says.

“She hasn’t been totally her since you took her after your fun with John.” Sherlock says and crosses his arms.

“Don’t worry about it Sherlock.” Mycroft says and sighs.

“I will worry about it.” Sherlock says.

“I am just doing what I need to so you are cared for. I am concerned about you.” He says.

“Yes, I’ve been hearing about your ‘concern’.” Sherlock says.

“Always so aggressive. Did it never occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?” Mycroft says.

“Oddly enough, no!” Sherlock yells.

“We have more in common than you like to believe. This petty feud between us is simply childish. People will suffer ... and you know how it always upset Mummy.” Mycroft says.

“I upset her? Me?” Sherlock asks and Mycroft frowns. “It wasn’t me that upset her.”

“No, no, wait. Mummy? Who is Mummy?” John asks.

“Mother, our mother. Keep up John.” Sherlock says and looks at Mycroft. “Putting on weight again?” He asks and frowns. Mycroft frowns and looks away. I look at Sherlock and smack his arm. “What the hell Calliah?”

I move to Mycroft. “You aren’t fat.” I say softly. Mycroft looks at me and nods. “I still am mad.”

“I know…” He says softly. I nod and go by Sherlock.

“What the hell Calliah? He hurt you and you stand up for him?” Sherlock asks.

“Of course. No one here is fat.” I say and cross my arms.

“Wait hold on! He is your brother!?” John asks.

“Oh course he’s my brother.” Sherlock says and rolls his eyes.

“So he’s not…” John starts.

“Not what?” Sherlock asks.

John shrugs in embarrassment. “I dunno… criminal mastermind?” He says and grimaces.

Sherlock looks at Mycroft disparagingly. “Close enough.”

“Okay we are leaving. You two can fight like babies later. I am hungry and almost died tonight.” I say and start to pull them away.

John pulls away and looks at Mycroft. “So, when… when you say you’re concerned about him, you actually are concerned?” He asks.

“Of course.” Mycroft says and looks at me. I cross my arms and look at him.

“I mean, it actually is a childish feud?” John asks.

“One that is making me hungrier.” I say.

“He’s always been so resentful. You can imagine the Christmas dinners.” Mycroft says, turning to look at Sherlock.

“Yes yes. We need to move.” I say and pull on John.

“Calliah… actually could I steal you?” Mycroft asks.

I look at him. “No. If I’m not your friend then I have nothing to say to you. Good night Mr. Holmes.” I say and start walking.

Sherlock walks beside me. “You should forgive him…” He whispers. “He isn’t good with people.”

“And neither are you or me, but we haven’t been acting like him.” I say and slow down.

“Calliah…” He whispers.

I look back and see Mycroft waiting, trying to see if I would come back. I sigh and look down. “I wanted Chinese.” I groan.

“Make him take you to a Chinese place.” He says.

I sigh and groan again. “Fine. Don’t do anything exciting without me.” I say and turn around. John stops and looks at me. “I’ll be at the flat later. Don’t wait up.” I tell him and start walking to Mycroft. When I get to him, he looks down at me. “One more shot. I usually don’t give second chances so you can thank your brother.” I tell him, move around him and get into his car. I can hear Mycroft talking to Anthea and then gets in and shuts the door. I look at him. “Where is Anthea?”

“Sent her home. She doesn’t need to be here.” He tells me.

I shrug. “Probably best.” I look at him. “You hurt me.”

“I know.” He looks at me and sighs. “And I am sorry.”

I look down. “This is weird. I forgive you but if you mess up I won’t talk to you anymore even if Sherlock begs me to.”

“Far enough.” He looks at me. “You have blood in your hair.”

I sigh and pulls my hoodie up. “Shut up. Take me to a Chinese place.”

“You got it.” He says and tells his driver where to go.


	8. A/N

Hey all.

  
I have found a beta who is amazing, shout of to CheckAlexa on Fanfiction.net, and she is going over my first seven chapters.

I am a horrible speller and I have horrible grammar skills, so there is some work to be done.

I will be posting updated chapters over the next few days.

But this also means that chapter eight won't be up for a little. I will be working on the chapters so they will be ready for Alexa's check over but I won't be posting for a little.

I will post another A/N when all of the chapters are updated and when chapter eight will be coming out.

Thank you for your patients and for you all reading my story.

Hayley

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Please give Kudos and Comments.


End file.
